Dangan Ronpa: Reawaken Despair
by DisasterPhoenix
Summary: There's hope and despair all around the world. Both collide in an never ending fight. Now the time has come for another fight where the two forces clash once again. A new academy, a fresh batch of sixteen talented students, and a rigorous game of life and death. Many twist and turns await them. The students that were invited into Hope's Peak are in for a trip. (SYOC Closed!)
1. Prolouge: Before the Reawaken Start

**Hello everyone! This is my first Dangan Ronpa Fanfic. I'm quite the fan. At first I thought I be satisfied on writing OC's for others and see how the marbles fall, but... something came over me... Was it hope or was it despair? WHO CARES! I'm sure the answer will come when the times right. Which one do I truly desire!? Anyway, here's the prologue! Warning in advance for possible spoilers from DR games.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Before the Reawaken Start<strong>

Inside an unknown floor with four clear chandeliers that suddenly lit up faintly bright yellow lights barely enough to illuminate certain parts of the room. What appears to be an empty throne room is the base of what will soon be recognized as a horrid fate to those who are so unlucky enough to be trapped inside. A piano plays dull melancholy notes in the background. It resonances with the sound of dreary rain outside these walls. The chairs are lined up against the walls and corners all reserved with rotting corpses nearly passed the point of decomposition. Each corpse wears a student uniform showing that they originate from the same school while having both hands positioned to hold a wilted rose. Despair is like a virus that spreads to anyone or anything without discrimination. Suddenly, the music cries louder and louder rising in a rapid pace reaching to its climax. When the peak has made its reach an unknown creature falls back flipping out of nowhere landing on the throne.

"...Upupu."

A bear with black and white colors split vertically down on equal sides excluding an oval diameter of its white stomach having a large navel with an x mark on it. The right side shows a normal white teddy bear smiling, while the left is black grinning evilly, and instead of a black eye has a red-eye looking like a slanted bat. The creature rocks back and forth on the chair in rhythm to the odd melody.

The music starts to slow down its pace once more.

"Daaaahahahaha! You're piano playing is lovely as always. It fills me up with despair! Ha... Ha... How does it do you?"

"..."

"No response. How cold..."

At the bears depression the front wide wooden doors open walking in a silhouette sighing at the sight of this room.

"Ah, this room is disgusting as ever, Monokuma. I want to destroy every piece in here," said a male in a husky voice.

"Don't be like that. Doesn't the skulls lining up on the straight staircase leading to my chair feel like lit candles leading to my bedroom?"

He ignores his comment staring out the windows.

"I was fine at first gazing outside seeing the beautiful light sky on the highest floor. At least until now since its been raining for days. Now I can't even take a look at the bright sky with this depressing rain in the way. This... isn't just a coincidence? Could... this be your doing?" he turned to the silhouette playing the piano.

"..."

Returned no response to his question.

"Hey..."

"..."

"...Are you okay? Now that I think about it. I have never heard you once speak before. Is there a reason behind this silent treatment? At one point I'm fine with not listening to your voice, but in other..."

"Now that's enough of your rambling!" Monokuma cuts him off from there. "I'm sure it's because IT is beary excited to get this show on the road. Speaking of ITs, having you finished with all the preparations?"

"Yeah. Everything is in place for your game."

"Upupupu... I'm feeling desparific! Time to put on the final touch and begin!"

"No matter what the results, the outcome will always end the same... Hope will never lose, no matter how much despair is thrown at them..."

The pianist slammed on the depressed keys. The piano begins to play louder and darker as thunder roars and lightning strikes near their location. A fitting start for the high school life which will be anything but ordinary.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first of the prologue. What a short chapter this would be if prologues actually count as chapters. I'm not sure what the length of the chapters will be once I start so I guess find out for myself later. In cases it's either good or bad depending on the statistics. Some say some don't. Please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve my work. They call it constructive criticism I think? Right now there are up to 16 slots available in this story. First things first before going underway with this game of free mutual killing. M<strong>**ake sure to follow the rules listed.**

**RULES**

**1 ) I won't accept any recycled characters. To clarify I will not take characters that have been in another story's OC.**

**2) No mary-sues or gary-stus are allowed to be submitted. **

**3) I will only take the forms through PM, unless you don't have an account then I might, but not likely than the one that are sent through PM just saying. **

**4) Be sure to be specific in your descriptions. I might need to improvise somewhat and there's a limit of how much I can do that!**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm really looking forward to seeing your own characters and ideas.**

**_OC Form_**

**Name:**

**Nicknames/Aliases:**

**Age (12-21):**

**Date of Birth:**

**SHSL/Ultimate Talent:**

**Feelings Towards their Talent:**

**Gender: **

**Nationality: **

**Height/Weight:**

**Appearance: **

**Daily Clothing:**

**Other Clothing (sleepwear, swimwear, etc.):**

**Personality: **

**History (Make sure to at least mention how they received their talent and were accepted into the academy. Other important details from their past life I recommend you put in, because that's really crucial as well. ):**

**Likes: (List at least 3)**

**Dislikes: (List at least 3)**

**Sexual Orientation: **

**Open to Romance:**

**What is their type of person?:**

**Type(s) of People They Would Like/Respect:**

**Type(s) of People They Would Dislike/Disrespect:**

**Hobbies/Interests: (Besides their own talent)**

**Speech Patterns/Manners:**

**Habits: **

**Strengths/Weaknesses: **

**Phobias:**

**Secrets:**

**Darkest Secrets:**

**Most Precious Belonging:**

**Significant People: **

**Dreams/Goals for the Future: **

**Investigation Time Role:**

**Class Trial Role: **

**Motive(s) for Murder:**

**Possible Victim/Culprit/Survivor/Mastermind Option: **

**Reasons?:**

**Execution(Optional):**

**Quotes(List at least 5):**

**Anything else/Extra?(This might be considered... something later.):**

**Which of the following choices sounds the most badass?** **(The last and most difficult question in this survey...) XD **

**A)****SHSL**

**B) Super Duper High School**

**C) Super High School Level**

**D) Ultimate**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chosen OC's: <strong>**I decided to wait two days until making any choices. Right now six have been selected. The rest I'm either deciding, still open for more, or withholding for fun. I appreciate the ones submitted and will try to get back to you once I've made my final decision. **

**1. Super High School Level ? (21)**

**2. Super High School Level Student Council President (19)**

**3. Super High School Level Good Luck (17)**

**4. Super High School Level Liar (17)**

**5. Super High School Level Archer (18)**

**6. Super High School Level Maid (20)**

**7. **

**8.**

**9.**

**10.**

**11. **

**12.**

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**


	2. Introduce the Students Part 1

**Introduce the Students Part 1**

_'Huh? Why is it so dark?'_

The unknown individual thinks to oneself wondrous toned full of interest with no fear traced in the person's words. Begins moving around to find a switch of any kind to lighten the area.

_'I can't move my body around that much... Am I trapped in something?'_

The captive feels around for a way out and thank god there was no lock or chains. Coming out from the black coffin standing on a red rugged apron stage. Entering the outside, the person is revealed to be a delicate-looking, glowing peach skin girl with straight, waist-length, shiny onyx hair, and has rare white eyes with pink crosses for pupils. She wears a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves revealing a golden charm bracelet around her wrist, a long black tie having a four-leaf clover pattern, and a short light greyish, milky green skirt. Her legs are covered by black leggings with black boots that almost reach her knees.

"...Where..."

Once fully awake she notices she's in a room with circular lighting. One beam shines directly on her immediate escape. Her eyes stare ahead seeing rows of high-end armchairs matching the rug looking like they were designed for greatest comfort with high quality materials and refined details.

"Where... am I...?"

"That's what I would like to know too. From the looks of this area, we're in an auditorium. And I believe the lights here automatic. They shine on the stage for whoever gets out of these coffins immediately," said casually a lanky and lean built man with extremely pale skin. He has curly short, bright red hair that is somewhat poorly layered with some strands hanging over his face and shamrock green eyes. He wears a gold chain around his neck, three cuff earrings on the edge of his right ear and a navy blue jumpsuit with a black star emblem on the back and customize white boots. A stage light beamed on his release just like the black-haired girl.

"Ah!" she jumped away startled. "Where did you come from!?"

"From this coffin obviously," he pointed to said coffin. "You have eyes I can see that, but do you even know how to use them?"

"Most people do. And I'm pretty certain I'm one of them."

She took another look noticing six other black coffins excluding the one she and this man emerged from.

"I see."

"Could you be a Hope Peak's student also?"

"Yeah. Good eyes, but those silly plus marks preventing parts of your vision must really suck?"

"It's not like that. My eyesight is normal. Wait. Did you say silly?"

"Oh... anyway, others seem to have just awaken from their nap."

"Really?"

Their attention fixated on two specific coffins. One is moving around back and forth as if someone is knocking against the coffin around impatient wanting to get out immediately. Soon the coffin itself shatters into pieces from the resilient force. Emerging is a large, muscular young man with tan-colored skin whose height causes him to tower over the two like some giant. The light added to that frightening appearance of his. His long maroon hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. His eyebrows are noticeably thick, and has dark yellow eyes. His rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He wears an exceptionally large black uniform, complete with matching black pants and a shiny golden badge. He also wears iron gauntlets and shin guards, and large black leather shoes.

"Damn, that was intolerable!" roared the extremely tall man stretching. His voice stern and loud in match to his serious demeanor. "I was place inside this coffin from the looks of it. I don't know who put me in there, but the LEAST thing they can do is put me in one that's longer than six feet!"

"Yo!" the red hair called out loosely tone against the one with an intimidating aura.

"Huh?" he turn his head noticing there are others in his presence. For some reason he did not having a liking with the one that spoke in such a lazy tone.

"Are you a Hope Peak's Student?"

"I am. You too?"

"Uh-huh. Now onto something important. That coffin... on your left side. It fell down on its stomach when you busted out that of that coffin like Donkey Kong. The person inside shows no signs of life with no signs of movement. I think you should help that person who I'm guessing is a student as well. A person with guns like yours, this should be no trouble, right?"

"...Yes, you are right."

"I know I am."

Lifting the coffin back up, he opened the door and took out the person who is in an induced stupefy state mumbling something to herself too quietly for others to hear a word. She has short blond messy hair and green eyes that glimmer with innocence. She wears a lengthen orange t-shirt looking like a tunic dress with a pair of grey shorts and a white belt wrapped her waist, and a pair of grey boots. Over her shirt is a black hooded jacket with a white stripe going down the sleeves. In response to the girl's condition...

"HEY..! SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR!"

The response given to his aid her eyes opened...

"..." she fainted instantly.

"She.. fainted..!"

"You made it far worse muscles," he gave a light shove before putting her in his arms. "I know exactly what to do..."

He then... begins feeling around her body.

"What the hell are you doing!? This immoral act you're doing to this girl will not go unpunished!"

"Relax. I know what I'm doing."

Glides one hand against her cheek while the other moves starting from the neck going down lower slowly.

"! She's actually waking up..?"

"Didn't I tell you that I know what I'm doing. Faster than I wanted. I meant... expected."

_'This one I need to keep an eye on. He's a born troublemaker!'_

The girl's eyes open seeing a man close to her. Too close noticing being touch around made her feel really uncomfortable not understanding why. Her eyes widen in shock as she hurriedly crawls hiding behind the crossed eyed girl with a confused expression. Like not knowing where and what happened around her during the time she was out.

"What were you doing?" asked innocently the girl. Her speaking is very soft on the words matching the innocence displayed.

"Isn't it obvious? I was waking you up," he chuckled free of guilt acting like he never had an ulterior motive. "It maybe a weird way. Some people even told me that from time to time, but... it's my way to wake up certain people like you. Because... I care."

"Oh, I get it I think. Thank you very much."

"No trouble at all."

"But, next time can you please find another way? This way felt uneasy for some reason."

"Sure. I'll try."

"Excuse me. I would like to make one thing straight. We're all students that are brought here for an unknown reason, it's good to know that we're not alone in this situation, so I think there is something important we need to do before continuing this chatter," said the crossed eyed girl.

"And what would that be?"

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" the giant yelled out of nowhere. "How could have I forgotten such an important matter! We need to introduce ourselves! That's basic one o one! I'm ashamed for not realizing this sooner!"

"Oh, that. I guess that's important to some people, muscles."

"Stop calling me that! This is why introductions are important! Listen up! I am Oga Murasashi! The Super High School Level Student Council President!"

**Super High School Level Student Council President**

**Oga Murasashi**

"The eldest son of Murasashi family. Known as the Iron Monarch. The Fate itself chose him to be great people say. He developed his leadership traits from an early age and became a great leader in his junior high school. One day, overcame some unknown trial that made him decide to strengthen both his body and will. Became a better leader than before. In the process, he has also closed his heart. During the end of his junior high days, Hope's Peak noticed his outstanding ability to lead people and gave him a letter after something unknown had happen to the old one."

"How do you know this?"

"Because of this," he held up a pager scrolling down.

"...!" Oga snatched the device away."Where did you get that? My electronic devices got taken away. I assume that was the case for everyone."

"My phone was taken away too, however this is just an exception. I keep this pager very close to me in a place that no one could find it. Let's leave it at that. This device is solely used to record all information and rumors regarding Hope Peak students from the message boards and threads."

"Now I get why you didn't care that much for introductions. Who needs one when you already know every student."

"Correct. Hehe, now that I'm done explaining why don't you intro yourself next," his eyes gaze on the messy blond.

"Oh, I know how to do that. I'm Rei Falls. The Super High School Level... What was it? I can't remember. I... failed," she struggled to remember."

"You're the Super High School Level Liar."

"Huh, I am?"

**Super High School Level Liar**

**Rei Falls**

"Remember the pager with me. I know whose talent is what even if the person herself doesn't remember."

"So, I'm a liar. Am I good at it?"

"You must be since you were accepted here at this exclusive school."

"Then I must love my talent very much if I'm so good at it."

"Make sure that talent of yours doesn't get you in trouble with the law!" warned Oga.

_'Though what interest me is that her description doesn't follow the info given. The info I got on her must be obsolete I guess. When it was written, they wrote that she looked genderless at the time. Now... a C-cup... She grew up pretty well...' _He thought darker from that point on.

"My turn next!" the crow haired girl blurted out. "I wanted to go seventh, but there aren't enough people for that to happen yet. Waiting too long would be pointless. I'll settle for third as the second best. Anything but going forth, ninth, or thirteenth! My name is Rakkishichi Hideyoshi, and I'm the Super High School Level Good Luck."

**Super High School Level Good Luck**

**Rakkishichi Hideyoshi**

"Good Luck?" Rei tilted her head.

"That's right. Good Luck. It's my special talent. The only part of me I can take pride in. I even changed my name into the luckiest one I can think of. My tie has custom four leaf clovers all over it."

"So does those pretty eyes of yours."

"Yes exactly! I was given almighty luck from the moment I was brought into this world. My birthdate is July 7th and my height is 173cms after all. Both containing the luckiest number seven. Everything goes well when you have good luck. Like when you are about to deliver a school presentation on a project you forgot about over the weekend, and a fire erupts out of nowhere burning only my classroom down giving me the chance to finish it the next day. And only seven people died from that incident. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes. Luck is an amazing thing. You must be very amazing!"

"Rei... You're the first person here I actually like after waking up in this place! Thank you my Goddess of luck!"

She gave her a loving hug.

"I like you too, Rakki."

"I'm hurt to hear that. I thought we could be the best of friends," the red hair depressed clinging to the floor.

"Have some dignity as a man!" yelled Oga.

"Aren't you sad of being left out?"

"I'm used to it.."

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"I think I understand. You poor thing."

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down. Looks like another set has awoken. And they've already gotten well acquitted from the looks of it."

"I see. In that case we must introduce ourselves to them!" Oga dragged his arm forcibly towards the three while clinging to the floor in despair. "Greetings, you three! I'm Oga Murasashi! The Super High School Level Student Council President! What are your names!? Also be sure to include your Super High School Level talent!"

One of them, a foreigner found his strong intensity ecstatic wanting to know if it was some rare sort of undiscovered disease. He is quite muscular having a dark grey, mid length wavy and curly hair. His skin white with a slightly brown skin tone, and eyes that are covered up by a grey blindfold darker than his hair with a white half mask, black poet shirt, red layered jabot, white lab coat that's personally custom to had a hoodie and no sleeves, and black dress shoe.

"We were about to before you interfere with our discussion," he speaks in an eccentric very quick speech taking on a superhero behavior. "Another student you are, right?"

"...My apologies, and yes."

"No problem, dear boy. I'm the Forensic Biologist, Reita Wolfram Musica. Just call Tomato."

**Super High School Level Forensic Biologist**

**Reita Wolfram Musica**

"I prefer you not address me as boy! Ahem... You're talent is passable! I've heard that you and someone else created a youth organization that has a lot of fame in the forensic world. On top of that, you are an overseas student. Impressive for you to learn Japanese so fluently."

"I believe you're mistaken. True that I descend from two races... half Italian and French, but I grew up in the land of Japan because of my parents work and my personal work..."

"The students here as expected have those who can pass my expectation's first level..." he drifted before returning to his serious demeanor. "You there! You're next!"

"Uh... Hi. Are you taking to me?" asked the skinny boy with a light peach skin tone smiling in embarrassment. He speaks quieter than the average voice.

"Yes you!"

He has hazel eyes and short silver hair with bobby pins in a crisscross shape to keep his hair out of his face. He wears a comfy brown sweater that is too big on him, the sleeves cover his hands, and underneath the sweater is a lavender color shirt with video game characters on it. He also wears white loosely big pants with a brown belt to keep the pants up, light brown sneakers, and plain lavender headphones. He also wears pink rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry. I'm Fuyuki Tsukino. I-I'm a video game developer. Just call me Fuyu or Tsuki, please..."

**Super High School Level Video Game Developer **

**Fuyuki Tsukino**

"Video games, huh?" he glared at him looking at the borrowed pager.

"Y-Yes..."

"...I suppose there are talents that aren't considered worthless in the academy yet. Talent fail! I'll have to change that later with the school board."

"...But I happen to be happy with my talent. I don't believe it's worthless."

"A talent that creates good for nothing slackers shouldn't be called a talent!"

"S-Sorry, I don't believe what you're saying is right."

"Yet, you still apologize! Hm. I'll respect you for sticking to your claim in front of me! I'll hear you out for when the time comes! For now, there's one person who has yet to make her introduction!"

The last one, who was especially intimidated by the tense air he gave off given her timid aura ending up stuttering, struggling to get a word in. The girl has a small frame and pale, doll-like skin. She had caramel brown layered hair that reached her shoulders, and almond brown eyes containing specks of gold. She had white headphones around her neck and wore a black jacket over a tan blouse which appeared to have a small chest pocket. She also wore a white short skirt just a few inches above the knees, white thigh high socks, and black mary janes.

_'Alright, just stay calm and take deep breaths.'_ she mumbled thinking to herself. ""U-Um Hello... I'm Isabel Hertz...The Super High School Level Technologist."

**Super High School Level Technologist**

**Isabel Hertz**

"So, you're the German exchange student! The young tech prodigy that can make a new gadget out of nothing but old parts. Your talent passes!"

"U-Um... u-umm..."

"What?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Your Japanese could probably use some work... Now, you three! Make your introductions with those two over there! We should get all introductions over with before moving on!"

"Before that there is a question that needs an answered!" said Reita.

"You may speak."

"Who is that boy on the floor? If it's a dead body then leave the autopsy to me! I'll find the criminal in no time flash!"

"Oh, yeah... He skipped out on his introduction!"

***Ding dong, bing bong***

A sudden bell rang throughout the auditorium. The students look up seeing the source above being the speakers on the ceiling around the fire sprinklers. Some static comes through before a strange voice enters the speakers. A playfully lighthearted one so out-of-place that in some degree makes the students that actually contain at least some common instincts to feel a slight discomfort against whoever is on the other end.

"Ahem! Ahem! Mike check! Testing, testing! One two three! May I have your attention, please? Hello? Am I on? Can you hear me? Can everyone hear me? Ahem, very well then... Listen up all new students of Hope's Peak Academy... I would like to start off the entrance ceremony... immediately! Please assemble in the Recreation Center. I'll be waiting. Upupupu..."

The announcement ended there. The students assemble together in this new piece of information.

"Wh-What do you think was with that eerie announcement?" asked Isabel.

"I don't know... but, let's go and find out!" Reita gave an excitedly broad smile.

"Count me in! To head straight towards a reckless path is of no trouble. My luck will take care of any obstacle!" Rakkishishi giving a thumbs up.

"Seems like there would be no merit in staying in this auditorium much longer. We'll leave at once," Oga was about to head out.

"Please hold on for a second," Fuyuki called out.

"What?"

"We all came out of coffins ...I've noticed that right now there are seven of us here..."

"So?"

"There are eight coffins..."

"...!"

"That means there is another student inside this room."

Oga rushed to the last remaining coffin opening the inside. "No one's inside..."

"..." the red hair gazed off.

"Eighth Student! Where are you!? Show yourself at once!"

"Did someone call for me!?" said an mirthfully tone, enthusiastic light skin girl who is well endowed with a curvaceous body that suddenly appears from the student's blind spots surprising most of them. She has pink lively eyes and very long pink hair with animal shaped ears tied to resembling a cats. Wearing a black and white style maid's uniform with a hot pink bow tie around her collar. A white apron ending near her black mid-length skirt, a long-sleeved black blouse with white cuffs, a white frilly headdress, black strap-on stockings reaching up to the middle parts of her thigh, and black heels.

"EK!" Isabel hid behind the student council president who took distance at being sneak up on.

"Huh, why are you so frighten?"

"I-It's because that's what happens when s-someone sneaks behind you!"

"Please forgive me," she bowed. "If you want you can hit, stab, or spank me as punishment. Or maybe you would like to go deeper? I wouldn't mind at all! Do what you want to me!"

"Wh-What!?"

"AH...! The pain! This joyous pain! I can feel being pinch like a nail puller used on the back of my waist! ...Hm? This isn't pain..." she mistook her punishment as a tug on her clothing from behind.

"Wow, miss. Your dress is really pretty. Are you a princess? Who are you?" asked Rei.

"Yes! Very good question Rei! The last one I mean! Who are you!? Answer right now!" ordered Oga.

"Yes sir! Hello masters and mistresses! I'm overjoyed to be here with you all! Please order me as you see fit! Don't hold back on any demands! If I fail then do to me as your hearts desires! My name is Mei Meng, and I'm the Super High School Level Maid!"

**Super High School Level Maid**

**Mei Meng**

"I shall accept your proposal, Mei. Explain to me, how you were able to sneak behind someone like me? When did you get out of your coffin and what have you been doing?"

"That's an easy order, Oga-sama! As a maid I must be trained to be of no nuisance to anyone around me. I worked really hard to master a servant art known as the silent steps so I could work on my duties without being notice by others. I got out a pretty while ago not able to give an exact time. For a better estimate, I was the first to awaken. You all were sleeping soundly, so I wanted you all to rest until everyone was ready to search outside here, but something took my attention away from making my presence know when the time came."

"And what was your excuse?"

"The floors in here were so dirty! Around three percent! That's un-acceptable...! I just finished cleaning them. While doing that, I was listening in on your conversation. No need to bother with introductions with a mere servant. I hope that I successfully gave you a passable response, and acceptable excuse."

"Yes, well done. That also explains why you knew my name. As speaking of introductions... You still need to give yours!"

Referring to the red hair gave a shrug. "Things such as names aren't important, but if you're so desperate to know my name then fine. My name is Kenzo Ekiguchi! I am a handsome, stunning, and one hell of an extremely rich motherf*cker!"

"...And you talent."

"My talent is... none of your concern. Drop it."

"What was that!?"

"I just don't want tell anyone my talent. Simple as that. All you need to know is that I'm a handsome, stunning, and one hell of an extremely rich motherf*cker! Now let's head out to wherever."

_'You... now have made the top ten list of troublemakers that I've ever met... Kenzo Ekiguchi!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! Thank you for the reviews and follows. ONE that made me fall out of my chair...! I'm getting closer on filling all sixteen. There are so many that I receive that makes it very hard to choose who. Unfortunately I didn't expect so many that I'm unable to accept any that were submitted in the reviews to those who would get their hopes up seeing a talent that was chosen later on. Sorry. Without further ado here are the ones chosen so far!<strong>

**Chosen OC's: **

**1. Super High School Level ? (21)**

**2. Super High School Level Student Council President (19)**

**3. Super High School Level Good Luck (17)**

**4. Super High School Level Liar (17)**

**5. Super High School Level Archer (18)**

**6. Super High School Level Maid (20)**

**7. Super High School Level Negotiator (15)**

**8. Super High School Level Technologist (15)**

**9. Super High School Level Video Game Developer (16)**

**10. Super High School Level Magician (17)**

**11. Super High School Level Forensic Biologist (17)**

**12. Super High School Level Doctor (17)**

**13. **

**14.**

**15.**

**16.**

** I hope I managed to play your OC's well, PM to tell me ways to improve if you like. I didn't mention this, but one reason I place that multiple choice question was to determine which title style I use depending on the highest choice made from the chosen OCs. I had a difficult time making the choice myself. Someone said that Super High School Level and SHSL are the same, but the question asked _sounds _the most badass. Reviews and comments are always welcome! Anything that I'm missing please inform me!**


	3. Introduce the Students Part 2

**I finally finished part two. I got a little side tracked. Before heading to the story, I thought I answer the reviews given to me the best I can unlike typical fan mail people send to those famous celebrities**

**REPLIES!**

**1. KiokiSorunu: Thank you, I hope I did well on how your OC goes so far.**

**2. Goldenyellowrabbit: Heh, nice try. Lightning never strikes twice in the same place. XD As for your question... I'm not completely against it, but I can't help but feel something with using the given characters in such a way if I actually chose to. Kinda feels like I'm play matchmaker for my friends, and that never ends well... most of the time. **

**3. reven228: You know when I heard stay golden I was surprise I didn't know what that meant, but now thanks. Usually people would say STAY SILVER!**

**4. Shyjoker: Of course I accepted Doctor. It was on the OC list, right. And sorry about not fully grasping Reita. On the OC form you gave me, you gave a list of some contrasting traits that made me put a slight curve on him. Also I had taken ****_that_**** into account.**

**5. Super Fanatic Fangurlz: Good to hear you like the OCs. Mikan is also my favorite or one of mine... I'm not sure. Or maybe I am?**

**6. fandomhospitalizedpatient: No problem. I'll keep trying the best I can. **

**7. Akorin Kokoro: Thanks for the concern, but you didn't have to go through the trouble so don't worry about it. I was just narrowing some things down.**

**8. HeroNoMore: I try my best, and am glad I managed to perform well. **

**9. ApexUtopia: I know. If your curious. The score was close. If someone didn't forget to put an answer on the form then it would have ended in a draw. Yes, Super High School Level Student Council President is a mouth full, unless you have a loud and lasting voice like Oga. **

**10. MayoMace3: I'm glad to hear that. It's always good to have a boost of motivation.**

**On a side note. Does anyone know how to put the title name on the jump tab over the default chapter 1,2,3,etc...? By jump tab I mean the tab that is right of the "Next" tab. I never learned and feel the need to know on a whim.(Answer solved!) One last thing. I ask you not to take an offense on whatever written. No offense directed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introduce the Students Part 2<strong>

A lone shadow stepped out of a black coffin as the light tried to make contact with the unknown person who moves to the side avoiding the beam from shining on the individual's appearance. Then proceeds to take a good long look at the empty room shrouded in darkness only to have the single flash of light beaming on the surface.

_'Well, isn't this an interesting situation. I should've expect to end up at a place like this.'_

The voice modified having a hoarse tone matching the scenery.

_'Should've expected or was it just a hunch?'_

_'I consider them one in the same.'_

_'Then you would be so wrong. Ever heard of the item called a dictionary?'_

_'That doesn't matter. Right now is the time to investigate. Now's not the time to nick pit on such minor details.'_

_'Fair point.' _

The shadow roams the stage seeing eight black coffins.

_'Could whatever be inside these coffins be what I think is inside. I wonder?'_

_'Only one way to find out, right?'_

_'Yeah...'_

Opening the coffin closest...

_'A body is inside. Just as I expected.'_

_'A live body? To be precise.'_

_'That's obvious. Didn't I tell you not to nick pit?'_

_'You will never know unless you check a pulse, right? And I forgot'_

_'Yeah...'_

Checking the pulse of a green tea haired girl.

_'Well?'_

_'Alive, I think. Happy?' _

_'Yes...'_

_'Doing that was pretty much pointless... ...I think I'm starting to understand the trick behind this first charade.'_

_'Same goes for me. For the heck of it let's check the rest of the bodies.'_

_'Ok.'_

Going one by one, peeking through the black coffins seeing the faces of everyone who is inside one. A brown-haired boy with purple tints, a golden brown-haired girl, a black-haired girl, a black-white hair boy, a blue-haired girl, a black-haired boy, and a light almond brown-haired boy.

_'Did I accidentally count myself? No matter. ...! I feel like any moment one of them will wake up.'_

_'We can't have that. We better make our move.'_

_'In silence hopefully, I'm getting tired talking to myself.'_

_'That's not nice. But I guess that's what they call actions speak louder than words.'_

_'...Hehehe...'_

_'Time shall find us the opportunity to escape. If I'm right then that opportunity will come in due time._

_'Not before erasing our presence here. Let's hurry.'_

_'Right.'_

_'Now's not the time for us or me to make my introduction to the others. That will eventually come sooner or later. I can hardly wait! For now, I'm... nothing more than an empty shell that will play my role as the phantom student!'_

* * *

><p>A group of students had awaken from the black coffins. The students begin to see that they are not alone in their confusion from what they just came out of. One by one the round spotlights shine on each one of them as they left their confinement unit. They stare looking around to see the others are just as bewildered, surprise, or even calm as they are in this situation. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently. The red chairs and the black coffins in the room scatter around. The students took cover which drifted towards a turn for the worse as the lights shut off abruptly. Shortly after the ground subsides, the lights eventually returned. The room is in a total wreck by the time the shaking had ended. Seconds later pass by...<p>

"Is she going to be alright?" asked a cheerful silly voice.

The voice belonging to a boy with longish light almond brown hair having the 'I didn't bother to care how it looks' which can cause some people around him to believe his hair was like that of a hobo. He has a fair skin tone with a small slightly unnoticeable scar on his cheekbone. His eyes are a deep emerald-green which are the most noticeable thing on his face besides the hair. On his torso he wears a short-sleeved black and white striped shirt and overtop is a short-sleeved black fabric hoodie. On his legs he wears a slightly torn up faded jean shorts. As accessory the only thing he wears are white bandages around his hands. The shoes he has simple gray runners.

"I'm checking now," said a gleefully excited, golden brown hair girl with both side bangs tied into two braids. She examines the wounds on the tanned skin student. She has green teal eyes, milky white skin. She wears round big glassy glasses, a white lab coat, light brown sweater, dark brown mini pencil skirt, light yellow strip socks and brown mary janes. "Has she become a corpse I wonder... Sadly no," she groaned in disappointment.

"So she's going to be fine? That's good news! Why do you sound so disappointed about her condition, Doc?"

"I'm glad to see she's doing okay, but..."

"Uhh..." the tanned skin girl opens her bluish-green eyes seeing the two over her head. She wears a pale blue tank top, dark jeans, black flats, and black ponytail holder of her wrist. She has shoulder length, curly black hair. There is a scar above her right eye. "My head..." speaking naturally exhausted.

"Hello, my name's Photios Frany! Just call me Theo though...It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Super High School Level One Man Band!" the almond boy greeted wecomely.

**Super High School Level One man band**

**Photios Frany**

"Sup guys..."

"Are you doing okay? Are you feeling awful?"

"Nothing major. Just a little tired. But I always am so nothing new."

"You're also a student I bet. What's your name?"

"The name's Hoshi Long but call me Shi, and I'm Super High School Level Dragon Tamer!"

**Super High School Level Dragon Tamer**

**Hoshi Long**

"Okay, Shi it is! I like that name so much. ...What was your name?"

"...Hong Long. Preferred name Shi. You are an airhead aren't you?"

"Oh, I am. Thank you."

"..." _'He wasn't offended from my bluntness? That's... rare'._

"You said your talent was... Dragon Tamer?" the Doc raised an eyebrow sniggering.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Pardon me, but that kind of sounds unrealistic for the school to hand out such a name for an Super High School Level talent. It was a good joke. I can barely contain my laughter if you are actually being serious!"

"I can understand how you might think that way. When I was given an invite to enroll in Hope Peak, they were about to give me the title Super High School Level Avatar, but I was very persistent in taking me serious for a name changer. Took a whole two weeks before they gave in. By the way the name of the game that earn me my enrollment is-"

"Ah, seems like this one is safe as well," a silvery tranquil tone cuts her sentence.

The three turn to see the source, a thin built boy with a light peaches-and-cream complexion wearing a carmine rectangular rimmed glasses making him look very intelligent. He has cloud grey eyes and neatly short black hair tied in a long ponytail. As for his clothing, wears a buttoned silk, light gray dress shirt underneath his opened up, ecru trench coat reaching down to his knees, black denim jeans with the kanji symbol 平和 across on the left leg sleeve having a color match to the glasses he puts on and jet black flats. Another followed behind him giving off a strange air. He has eyes of the falling reddened sunset along the horizon and short black-white hair that is styled bowl-shaped splitting equally down the center in half. The colors white on the right side and black on the left side. The little boy has a feeble, lissome body with healthy light skin. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt with maroon pants, and black sandals. Around his shoulders, donned a white cape that reaches all the way to his waist.

"There are more people here?"

"Yes, of course. Haven't Frany-san or Karakuri-san explained anything to you. About our current situation?"

"No. We were just starting to get to know each other. You should've just waited until we finished before speaking up."

"Is that right? My bad. ...For now, we can talk about the details later... it's probably best that we should get better acquainted by introducing ourselves.

"I agree, you're right," the companion behind softly spoke in a friendly solemn tone. "I'll start. I'm Saku Sukimiya, Super High School Level Messiah. Please let us all of us get along as the best of companions. That is if I'm not asking for too much."

**Super High School Level Messiah**

**Saku Sukimiya**

The Doc gave a warm smile at this polite young boy's introduction. "Why hello there Saku, I'm Cinamon Karakuri, a doctor nice to meet you."

**Super High School Level Doctor**

**Cinamon Karakuri **

"A doctor. That's perfect. At times like this, we could use one at hand. We'll count on you when someone's injured."

"I'll do my best. Do not worry about it thing. I always do a good job." _'Always...'_

"I won't. I'll have complete faith in your skills."

"What about me?" asked Photios, popping in.

"Hm?"

"You can rely on my skills too."

"Really? That is very good to hear. What is your skill?"

"Like my talent describes, I'm a one man band. I can play multiple instruments at a time."

"That sounds impressive. I would love to listening to your music playing some time... um..."

"Photios Franay. But I prefer Theo."

"Ok, Theo."

"I won't disappoint that's for sure!"

"...Now, I guess I should introduce myself," the ponytail boy spoke out turning his eyes on Hoshi. "My name is Zenji Mizuchi. The Super High School Level Negotiator. Nice to meet you."

**Super High School Level Negotiator**

**Zenji Mizuchi**

"Hey, Zenji," Saku returned tugging on his sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Who is that girl? You didn't mention her to me."

"That's because I don't know her myself. I was about to ask this girl for her name."

"Oh... I see," he walked face close to her. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Sure... thing," she replied a little fazed from lack of personal space. "Hoshi Long. You can call me Shi."

"Ok, thank you, Shi. The more names and people... the more I can learn during my stay here. Don't you find experiences an important aspect in life."

"...I guess..."

"You don't have to bother trying to understand him," said a sharp-tongue girl holding a thin metal wand painted black excluding its end points. The smooth white skin girl has pale blue eyes with shaggy green tea hair whose ends curl outward at the end running down the base of her neck and two long strands on either side of her head which goes down past her shoulders. She wears a black sleeveless mini dress with a red cloak on her slender figure, white knee-high boots, white soft, short gloves, and a metallic silver ribbon on her red hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. "Long, wasn't it? My name is Ayame Tsuyubare. My talent as you can plainly see by my attire is a magician."

**Super High School Level Magician**

**Ayame Tsuyubare**

"Nice to meet you, Aya-"

"Call me Tsuyubare," Ayame gave a condescending glare. "We aren't close enough for you to call me by my first name."

"Okay... Tsuyubare-chan."

"...Good enough girl. You said... you're a Dragon Tamer. Does that mean you own a dragon?"

"Not in this reality. Only in the virtual world."

"Do you like them?"

At the one question she asked her tired mood perk up a whole ten levels.

"Hell yeah! I LOVE them! I wish I was a real dragon tamer!"

"I'm sure you are by that shift in your attitude. Then you should rejoice. I happen to have a dragon of my very own."

"WHAT...!?" Hoshi exclaimed in shock.

"Hey, Ay- I mean Tsuyubare," Cinamon got chills seeing her icy glare halfway. "You shouldn't tease Shi about something she holds strongly on. Dragons are mythological creatures. They do not exist sadly. If they did... As a doctor, I would jump at the chance to actually examine one. Hehe..."

"I would KILL you first you B*tch!"

"Aw, so harsh..."

"Sorry, but... dragons are for taming, not studied. Unless it's the evil or enemy kind. So Tsuyubare-chan, are you being serious! Really really serious!?"

"Yes. As a magician of my caliber nothings possible," Ayame said in complete confidence. "I wouldn't lie about my obedient pet Kuromahou. He serves me well in the performances I deliver all around the country."

"When can I meet him!?"

"Behave well, not in the most sickening way, and try not to get on my nerves too much for one. Second we would have to get out of this situation we're in."

"What is this situation I keep hearing?"

"I believe now is the time to fill you two in on the details," Zenji suggested. "But first, Tsuyubare-san, where are those other two students you said you would check on? How's the student's condition? Anything fatal?"

"Nope, not really. One of them I wished... Looks fine to me. He's by the entrance doors doing nothing productive. Plus I probably wouldn't tell anyone if his condition was grave even if he was on death's door. Ignoring prick... The other wasn't too bad..." Ayame pointed the way. "Hey, you! Kangaroo boy! Get over here! Oh, he seems preoccupied dealing with her."

"What did you say!? I dare you to say that again! Go on! Say it!" a child looking girl with a scar on her cheek scowling at something the amber eyed boy said. She has disorderly long azure blue hair that is pretty uneven and two dull different-colored eyes: his right sapphire blue, the left ruby-red. The short girl is wearing a loose grey shirt and baggie jeans, on top is an oversized long seal brown jacket too big for her with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The most noticeable feature about this girl is her bare feet.

"..." the young man ignoring her has a slim build with little muscle and lightly tanned who on closer look has facial features is somewhat good-looking, but is predominantly average. He has short messy brown hair with purple tints and sharp amber eyes. Wears a crimson V-neck shirt and dark blue loose jeans; white socks and grey shoes. Also a amethyst stud on his left ear and onyx stud on his right ear.

The six walk over while he keeps a faceless expression, and she keeps scowling.

"Hi, there!" Photios burst in front between the two starting with the male. "Always good to have a new face. What's your name?"

"..."

"Hello."

"..."

"Does the cat have your tongue?"

"…Shut up. Go bother someone else," he spoke in his calm emotionless voice.

"Huh?"

"Excuse me. We would like for you to give us your name. Is that too much trouble for you?" asked Zenji, stepping in and locking eyes with him. "You do at least want to be called by your name instead of kangaroo boy or something far worse that Tsuyubare-san might think of later on. And I believe we both know she is far more than capable to think of one, right? The sooner you do, the sooner we can move on from this stage."

The amber eyed boy gives a small hesitation before speaking his next words. "My name is Naki; Nakul Layh… Super High School Level Archer."

**Super High School Level Archer**

**Nakul Layh**

"Alright, good. Was that so hard?"

"Hm..."

"That must be the skill of the Super High School Level Negotiator. You were very convincing and persuasive. You should feel good having such a great talent," Suka praised.

"Your attitude is so disgusting my stomach might burst from the crap that comes out of your mouth," Ayame feeling revolted.

"I'm sorry. At least Cinamon is here in case of something like that was going to happen. I believe she would be more than happy to treat you."

"With the utmost pleasure!" Cinnamon declared.

"I think that she was just overreacting. Maybe she's just in a bad mood," said Photios. "We don't want a fight to start. Do we? Let's all just get along!"

"Hm, I guess that's what they say about the French being lovers not fighters..." Ayame slurred her words.

"Hey, I heard that. That... sounded a little offensive..."

"No. It would be offensive if I commented on how they smell, are very rude, or that they are the laziest people in the world. That is what I'd consider as offensive. The surface anyway."

"...Oh." _'This girl...'_

"Now..." Zenji turns to the heterochromatic eyed girl. "Would you as be so kind to give us your name?"

"You must be that person Tsuyubare told me about. You're that kind of person, eh... I'll tell you so listen up. The name's Erika. Erika Frost. I'm the Super High School Level Forger. Don't forget it."

**Super High School Level Forger**

**Erika Frost**

"A forger? What is that?" asked Suka.

"...I didn't think I would have to explain what a forger is, but for the sake of business I will. Basically, I make perfect copies of objects, pieces, or documents for a large amount of money. I can also make IDs. You need a false ID, talk to me. It's my specialty. Off the record, ya need someone to have an accident, talk to me."

"I get it. You can make an exact replica of anything. Like when someone accidentally breaks a vase in the living room, you can build another. That is a handy talent."

"You... are not wrong, but..."

"She uses her talent illegally. Above all, she's nothing more than a criminal," Hoshi pointed out.

"That's exactly true. I couldn't have put it better myself."

"A criminal? How scary," Photios cheered.

"You should."

"Everyone here is so unique. I wonder if he's here..." Cinamon drifted into thought.

"Back to the topic at hand," Zenji coughed. "Sukimiya-san, Long-san, Layh-san, Frost-san: all of you need to get a full grasp of what happened while you were asleep. The four of us, Frany-san, Karakuri-san, Tsuyubare-san, and myself woke up from the coffins just like you three except much earlier."

"It felt pretty good to have the spotlight shine on me," commented Ayame. "I thought it was another performance, but there was no audience to cheer for my magic arts. At first I was nearly crushed having my first no-show. Then... seeing these hacks on stage quickly put me back . No way that one of my magic shows would accept a group of such low quality even if they were an opening act. What a relief I felt."

"...Now that I recall. I remember you are called the red devil magician. Now I can see why..." Hoshi commented.

"Yeah... What a nickname, right? I've done a lot to earn such a sweet title. A lot."

"So much, you were based on a villain in a popular video game."

"That hack doesn't do me justice. NPC's could never get a grasp on what makes me red devil magician."

"You right about that. You're nothing like that guy. You're way worse."

"Good to hear that from someone else."

"Anyway..." Zenji redirecting the conversation back. "We've discovered that each of us were new students from Hope Peak's Academy. I'm certain this was the case for everyone here. Also, we passed out near the entrance of the academy. The next thing that happened was ending up inside those coffins. Minutes after waking up getting through with introductions. We were about to partake in a search around when an earthquake happened. Every objected motion around while the lights snapped off. Being inside the coffins, you were sent along with the other objects. That about sums everything up to this point."

"That explains the bump on my head," Hoshi lightly patted the top of her head.

"Don't complain. I got it way worse sweety," Erika feeling her own head.

"Now, that we're caught up... What's our next move?"

"To leave this room naturally," Zenji declared.

"That will not work..." Nakul spoke up.

"? Why?"

"The front doors at the entrance are locked. Those are the only doors here."

"Then... we must come up with a new plan. Here is what I'm-"

"Excuse me, I have a question," Saku raised his hand in the air.

"What?"

"Locked doors are doors that you are unable to go through, right?"

"...Yes. Was there a point to that question?"

"I believe so. The doors over there... are they locked if a small gap is between them?"

The students take another look at the door finding what he said was true. The doors were open by a small crack.

"The doors are opened...?"

"Hehehe... Looks like the eyesight of the Super High School Archer is getting rusty playing tricks on him," Ayame sneered.

"The idiot's eyes are still part of the idiot," Erika remarked in agreement.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone makes a mistake now and again," Cinamon gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Nakul says nothing staring intently at those doors. _'Strange...'_

"I don't know about you guys, but since option one is sill available... I'm now going to head out to the Recreation Center," Ayame announced.

"Why the Recreation Center?" asked Photios.

"There's a note stapled on one of the doors. It says head to the Recreation Center. Make a turn on your left, and go straight, past the foundation, till you reach the last door on your right. This could be a trap...? But who cares really? I consider this the first clue to getting to the bottom of this. Beats the hell of staying in this mess of a room," Ayame tears off the paper on the door walking along ahead.

What she said had some sense to it. All the students reach the same conclusion. With that, they now make their way to the Recreation Center wondering what will be waiting in store for them on their expedition to the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished! All the slots are now closed. Thanks to everyone who took the time to submit an OC. I wish best of luck for those who didn't get in. Though you probably won't need my luck since the OC's I got were difficult picking. Even so, good luckX2.<strong>

**Chosen OC's: **

**1. Super High School Level ? (21)**

**2. Super High School Level Student Council President (19)**

**3. Super High School Level Good Luck (17)**

**4. Super High School Level Liar (17)**

**5. Super High School Level Archer (18)**

**6. Super High School Level Maid (20)**

**7. Super High School Level Negotiator (15)**

**8. Super High School Level Technologist (15)**

**9. Super High School Level Video Game Developer (16)**

**10. Super High School Level Magician (17)**

**11. Super High School Level Forensic Biologist (17)**

**12. Super High School Level Doctor (17)**

**13. Super High School Level Messiah (14)**

**14. Super High School Level One Man Band (18)**

**15. Super High School Level Dragon Tamer (17)**

**16. Super High School Level Forger (14)**


	4. Let the Despair Begin!

**The last part of the prologue is now complete. Though I feel bad that its way too long compared to the other parts. I guess there will be times where I can't control the standard flow of words unable to help myself.. I believe each part should be nearly equal to show no bias! I guess that isn't possible... How sad. Oh well, it can't be helped. Me, that is. Go past the replies and enjoy! **

**Replies!**

**1. KiokiSorunu: That's a surprise, I can't spoil that just yet. Hope the pages keep on rolling.**

**2. PrincessFluffiness: That comes from experience. Once, I read a DR fanfic where I had to write down the OCs on paper to remember each one. I started to memorize them by chapter thirty, but by then half of them already died. **

**3. ImmortalRedWolf: Thank you. I'm glad you think so. I can relate to how she acts.**

**4. Goldenyellowrabbit: No, if I know what kind a person you are than you must be very perceptive. Though even so, I still will take any prediction you can pull out. **

**5. reven228: Yeah, golden! Sooner for one than the others.**

**6. Shyjoker: Well, there's nothing strange with accepting two OC's. You're the second person I took two from.**

**7. Super Fanatic Fangurlz: You're right that I'm not the kind of person to do replies. I think of this as rehabilitation. I'm the type of person who gets really exhausted after having to talk to someone for a short time. This communication is a step to get better touch with society. Also I enjoy replying. And second magician?**

**8. HeroNoMore: Yep. The time for the bear to make his appearance is now. For you to be excited for the bear to drop the bomb on those poor students sounds... Well... ahaha! **

**9. ApexUtopia: Yeah, unique indeed. Monokuma, a natural classic! Wouldn't be a party without him! But... he's not alone...**

**10. LadyGlitchy: Well there are surprises for everything. You can never predict them unless you're on the other side. Or being very perceptive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let the Despair Begin!<strong>

The eight students walk straight through the school hallway where the walls are gray, almost silver if the lights on the ceiling were to shine any brighter on the bronze color, square tile flooring. To be precise, Hoshi, Photios, Cinamon, Erika, Saku, Zenji, Ayame, and Nakul. The students noticed that there were a lot of surveillance cameras and metal plating windows position around. Ayame, who was in front having a head start paused suddenly by the fountain. The others soon followed to see the reason behind her stop. Near the fountain, there was a body of a black-haired girl on the ground. Cinamon being the opposite of jittery goes over to check the body. Checking her pulse...

"Don't worry, she's alive. Only taking a nap," Cinamon judged by the drool coming out from her mouth.

"Nnn... What do you mean I don't get the pot of the gold you stupid leprechaun. Don't be a sore loser... I made it to the end of the rainbow fair and square. Did you not know that I'm super lucky...?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Can you determine what caused her condition?" asked Zenji. "Sleeping on this hard floor is uncommon. Better shake her."

"I'll take that gold by force then... Gimme~ Gimme~"

"Do we even need to know that? Why don't we just keep walking on? We still need to head to the Recreation Center. So, why not do that first, and come back for her later." Ayame offered her suggestion. "It's not like she will be going anywhere having some wet dream."

"Stop struggling... Ah...! For someone really short you sure know how to put up a fight..."

"Her dreams are... something..."

"No one is forcing you to stay here. You can go on ahead by yourself, you know?" Hoshi gave her a counter suggestion.

"I feel like doing that will accomplish nothing. I guess I'll wait."

"Or perhaps you are afraid to go alone. How cute," Photios playfully teased.

"I thought you weren't a fighter. I guess you are with your words Frenchman."

"Why are we even walking together?" Erika muttered to herself.

"Everyone, she's waking up!" Cinamon called out.

"FINALLY THE GOLD IS MINE...!" she woke up opening her eyes confused being brought back in reality. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Good to see you're finally up."

"Hm, a girl in white lab coat, and... more students? Seems like we aren't the only ones here..."

"We, you say. Are you saying there are more students here?" Nakul snarky pressed

"Yep, that's right. Eight including me."

"That's just great..."

"Oh, right I should give my name. I'm Rakkishichi Hideyoshi. My talent is Good Luck! Pretty sweet, right?"

"So sweet. I'm Photios Frany. Mine is One Man Band. Also sweet."

"...Not really."

"What!?"

" I heard about that talent from Kenzo. It sounds pretty sad to me."

"...That's not nice."

"I was just being honest. The name to me sounds... lonely."

"Huh?"

"A band is a collaboration of music. Doing it single handily maybe impressively, but alone... is something..."

"...?"

"That'll be enough. As much as I would like for us to introduce ourselves, we have other matters to deal with," Zenji stated. "We can always do that later anyway. Right now, I would like to know why you were on the floor in the first place, Hideyoshi-san?"

"...W-Well... I don't actually remember..." Rakkishichi gave a confused expression.

"Could this be a case of amnesia?" Cinnamon questioned.

"Probably, all I can remember was heading down the restroom when something scary caused me to lose conscious. I at least know that I wasn't violated in any way. What luck!"

"Nothing can be done about that if you can't remember," Ayame disappointed. "So, where are these other students you spoke of?"

"They should be at the Recreation Center. Inside the gymnasium," answered Rakkishichi.

"What a coincidence we're about to head there as well."

"Nnn...!"

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"I think I hurt myself on the fall."

"I'll help you. Here, grab on," Zenji lends Rakkishichi his shoulder to balance herself up.

"Thank you."

"Wow, this... is a surprise. I would've never imagine you were into flat chested girls," Ayame smirked.

"W-W-Wow isn't the weather outside nice today!" she poorly tried to change the subject regarding her chest.

"We're outside," Cinamon stated out the fact.

"You might want to keep your distance away from him, Erika."

"You didn't have to bring up my chest!" Erika huffed.

"I didn't say chest, did I?" she corrected her.

"There, there," Rakkishichi patted her head earning her a more threatening scowl than the ordinary one she keeps on her face. "You don't need to feel embarrassed. After all, 73 centimeters is a lucky measurement!"

"...! H-How did you know that was my-"

"Lucky...! Guess...!"

"Y-Y-You...!" she bit her lip in frustration.

"Moving on pass that," Zenji then takes notice of someone missing in their ranks. "Where did Sukimiya-san go?"

"Suka-chan told me he would be waiting patiently for everyone else by the Recreation Center's entrance," Hoshi replied. "Said something about making sure he could find his own way. He also ask me to offer his best wishes for the unconscious person and hopes she is in good health."

"Sounds like him. Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

><p>Inside the gymnasium, the remaining seven students wait inside the room. Like in the halls, surveillance cameras and metal plating are installed in the walls. The floors are polished made of maple wood engraved with red lining for a game of basketball. The red carpet is rolled in for some special occasion grounded by a row of black chairs. There are four different colored doors with locks and chains covering them. The bleachers are pulled back against the walls. A podium with a microphone stands on the end of the room on top of a wide stage, and behind are curtains with the Hope Peak's symbol on them matching the chairs. The students...<p>

"Damn it! What is taking Rakkishishi so long!?" yelled Oga. "She said she would only take five minutes, it's been six!"

"Would Oga-sama like to punish me for her lateness!" Mei happily bowed.

"...No. I... can appreciate you wanting to take the blame for her, but I cannot let you do that..."

"Aww, I'm sorry! As punishment I'll sit on my knees on these floors until my legs go numb!"

"You don't have to...!"

"Ha... Ha..."

_'Lost in a dopey daze... A student who craves punishment... I never thought such a thing would be a issue!'_

"Yo, Monarch!" Kenzo greeted. "I'm sure you must be concern, however you don't need to worry about Rakki. She probably is waiting till it's been seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds since she left. Or... maybe she's waiting to be seven minutes and thirty-seven seconds to arrive late."

"Then that makes it even worse! Using a fixation on luck would be tolerable if it didn't interfere with standard regulations!"

"Now, now. You don't have to be so serious. Loosen up. Take my example."

"No! You should be the one to take my example! But now, there is a possibility that she is in danger. I think I'll go search for her."

"If you do that who'll watch over the people here. Me!? Well, I'm flattered! Thank you very-"

"HECK NO! There's no way I'm leaving you in charge! You're the last person I choose! Only I'm capable! The group will wait a little longer before we have to conduct a search party."

"Wise decision. We need to trust that Rakki can at least return on her own."

"I agree! We must have patience!" Reita declared. "If we go now then there's a chance we'll miss what that announcement wanted to tell us! Or something?"

"I have some doubts on that," said Fuyuki.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry, this might be just a hunch... But I believe that there is a certain requirement needed for us to unlock the next stage. Like in a game."

"You got a point there, boy. What do you think? Isabel!"

"I-I'm not sure. C-Can I get back to you on that! answered Isabel.

"Alright! Rei!"

"Zzz..." Rei laid on the floor asleep.

"Oh, right. Oga forces her to sleep..."

"I DID NOT!" Oga overheard them.

"Come on man. it's your fault. You were the to complain about Rei's whining! You should be ashamed!"

"For the last time just because I kindly asked her to quiet down... doesn't mean I caused her to fall asleep! That was Mei's doing! She was the one who put her in a sleeper hold!"

"That was only because you order her to quiet down, and Mei mistook it as an order. You should be careful with your words," Kenzo advised.

"I don't want to her that from you!"

"...Hm? Looks like Rakki has returned and... she brought students."

"...What's wrong, Reita?" asked Fuyuki seeing the trembling biologist's state.

"Oh, no... It can't be..." Reita whispered to himself sensing something ominous coming.

The crossed eyed girl Rakkishichi returned along with eight new faces.

"I'm back! And I'm only seven minutes and thirty seconds late as planned!"

_'I was perfectly right...' _Kenzo gave a wide grin to Oga messaging 'I told ya so...' "Welcome back, Rakki."

"Hold it!" Oga roared. "That isn't a valid excuse! If you don't have a good one you will be punished!"

"Ok, I passed out," Rakkishichi giving her vague excuse.

"...Explain in greater detail!"

"I saw something scary that made me pass out. I don't know what it was, but it was scary enough for me to piss myself a little. Lucky that I was wearing a skirt, so I only had to take my underwear off immediately to make sure I wouldn't catch a cold. Don't worry about the mess, it's hardly noticeable. I think the cleaning staff will take care of it or maybe someone here might drink it up. You never know what kind of fetish someone has. Speaking of which mine is- "

"STOP! STOP! FOR GOD's SAKE STOP...! You didn't have to go that great into detail! Don't you have any shame!?"

"Like I said luck is my only pride."

"Good grief... These students..."

"You did ask for greater detail. The only part I had interest in was the one you cut off," Kenzo chuckled, then turns to the new arrivals. "You're also new students... How did you guys feel seeing her take her off underwear? Were you aroused? How about the girls? I see there is a bunch of cute girls here, did you feel aroused?"

"...What the hell is with this guy!?" scoffed Nikul.

"I already don't like him," Erika stated.

"She took her underwear off?" Suka unaware that happened.

"I'll like to clarify something," Zenji coughed. "Hideyoshi-san was about to remove her... underwear without warning. Thank god, Tsuyubare-san blocked our vision and said... This show isn't for free!"

"Perhaps I should have said... Pay or get flashed...!" Ayame reflected.

"MOVING ON...!" bellowed Oga. "You seven are very late! Given the opportunity! We need to introduce ourselves and-"

"...!" Cinnamon stares to the distance wide-eyed running past Oga. _'Could... could it be!?' _"Rei.., Reita?"

"Where are you running off to!?"

"REI-CHAN...!?" she made a charge towards Reita.

"C-Cinnamon!?" Reita fearfully hid behind Fuyuki while he got startle being used as a human shield. "Say my name no more! How did you even-...!?"

"Do you know her?" asked Fuyuki.

"She... She...!"

"It's really you! Its been two years! Isn't this what people call fate!? Cinnamon closing in.

"Fate! Why does it have to be so cruel!? Gacck! Get away you beasty woman!"

"Don't be like that sweetie, it's not like I sexually attack you."

"No means no! We were finished in the past two years!"

"Can we just stay as friends?"

"Your eyes somewhat says the opposite!"

"Then, in that case... Why don't we just forget about the past and start a new."

"No! No! Nooooooooooooooooo...!" Reita pushed Fuyuki as a diversion to get some distance. Both now engage in a game of tag.

"Ooo... tag! I want to play too!" Photios followed after Cinnamon chasing Reita.

"You alright?" Hoshi walked up giving Fuyuki a hand up.

"Yeah, thank you," he replied.

"You look familiar. From a rumor blog... Could... you be Akagi!? Don't lie to me!"

"...Th-That's the pen name is use."

"I knew it! You're Akagi, the famous video game maker!"

Fuyuki's face redden hearing the name. "Well, I wouldn't call myself famous. It's actually embarrassing being called by that name."

"I would. You made a lot of famous games. Isn't it true you had a part in making my favorite game Dragon Knight?"

"I was only an intern, and gave a few pointers. Nothing special."

"Still amazing Akagi-chan."

"I'm sorry, but could you call me Fuyu or Tsuki instead."

"U-Um... excuse me," Isabel chimed in. "Wh-What is Dragon Knight...?"

"WHAT!?" Hoshi exclaimed in shock hearing those words. "Where have you been living in!? A cave!?"

"E-Ek! N-No! I-I lived mostly in my father's workshop!"

"Dragon Knights is the number one, worldwide mmorpg in Japan! The game for all ages! It basically beats all other mmorg games in Japan out of the water! Do you know why...!?"

"I-I don't!"

"Uhhh... everyone is being too loud!" Rei whined waking up from her forced nap. "Huh? More people? Are some people here part rabbit? Wait... They don't look the same. Hmm. How do rabbits multiple?"

"Everyone! Lis-" Oga's mouth is covered by Kenzo's hand for a quick second.

"I think people are getting along just fine. Why don't you let them be? There is more than one way to get acquainted with each other." Kenzo suggested.

"I don't like following your suggestion, but I suppose I could think about it. I'll watch over a bit before delivering my judgment," Oga crossing his arms.

"What a stubborn giant you are."

"We have quite the group of students," Ayame peered over them. Erika called out to them poking the maid for a different reaction.

"One is on her knees like a broken doll. What kind of sicko could have made that happen?"

"The giant right here!" Kenzo pointed.

"How cruel! So typical!" Ayame cackled.

"That wasn't my FAULT!" Oga asserted loudly.

"Please no! Please no! Oh please don't! Please don't make me end up like her! Hahahaha!"

"GRR...!"

"Ah, I can see now through this experience... Not all meetings are in a formal greeting. They can be natural as well. I will remember this," Suka pressed his right index finger on his forehead making a low humming sound.

"What are you doing?" asked Zenji.

"Taking a mental note."

"I see... Layh-san?"

"..." Nakul is staring around the gymnasium's surroundings.

"Layh-san?"

"...When is something going to happen?"

"Hm?"

It was at that moment...

"Hey, looks like everybody has arrived! Thank you for your patience! Let's get this show on the road!"

A playfully light-hearted voice, the same one heard over the speakers. The students narrow the source of where they heard the sound originated from... the podium. A black and white stuff looking animal jumped out of the podium, to be more accurate, a bear with black and white colors split vertically down on equal sides excluding an oval diameter of its white stomach having a large navel with an x mark on it. The right side shows a normal white teddy bear smiling, while the left is black grinning evilly, and instead of a black eye has a red-eye looking like a slanted bat. He moves and acts so carefree making his existence out-of-place as he twirls around. There were mix expressions concerning this creatures sudden appearance. Some normal and not normal...

"Eh!? What is that thing? An animal?" Photios gasped in sight of it.

"A remote control tanuki one I guess," Rakkishichi added. "No, a stuff toy perhaps."

"I'm not a tanuki! And I'm not a stuff toy!" the bear yelled out with his never-changing adorable voice. "I'm a highly advance bear! My name is Monokuma!"

"Aww, a stuff animal! I want to give it a hug," Rei scuttle straight towards the bear.

"Please, hold it!" Mei snapped out of her daze holding her down. "You need to go back to your nap. Just stay quietly for a second!"

"Stop! Not again!" Oga dragged her by the collar.

"Is that another order?"

"I never gave you an order in the first place!"

"Of course you did. Did I not do it right?"

"It's not-!"

"No order...? Then..."

"OK! I order you to cease my earlier order to quiet her down!"

"Yes, Oga-sama!"

"...Back to the main topic! What foolishness is this!"

"Perhaps it's someone's familiar," Ayame grinned cheerfully while holding Rei from getting closer to the uncertain.

"No, it's a cute stuff teddy bear!" Rei argued. "Let me go! Let me go! I want to give it a hug!"

"Ha, a familiar sounds more realistic."

"None of the above!" the one called Monokuma growled. "I'm Monokuma! And-"

"Of course their wrong," Kenzo cuts in. "It's pretty obvious who you are."

"Good to see one student has a good head on his shoulders... for now..."

"YOU'RE A POKEMON...!"

"...You... win the most mentally derange student reward! Do I look low quality to you for you to make such a comparison!"

"No need to hide it... There is a cat pokemon that can talk, so there is no surprise if there is an unknown bear one lurking around! I've always waited for the moment when I get to meet a pokemon! That's why... I brought this from a bargain shop!" he took out a stone painted in red on the top half while the bottom half was painted white divided by a black lining with a circle in the center front. "Go pokeball!" he threw the pokeball landing square in the Monokuam's face.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Monokuma cried.

"What, it didn't work? What went wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you forgot to weaken first," Fuyuki informed. "I mean... using a pokeball to catch a pokemon is hard to do if that things level exceeds ten."

"You're absolutely right! But I don't have any pokemon... So... I'll use myself! Go Kenzo K- Ekiguchi!"

"Hey, hey! It's against the rules to-"

"Kenzo use high jump kick!" he jumped into the air landing down on Monokuma with a knee kick knocking him off the podium.

"Oomph!"

"Kenzo follow-up by using rolling kick!" he makes fast circle and unleashes a spin kick.

"Blargh!"

"Now...!" Kenzo holds the pokeball in his hand and starts smashing it on his right shoulder while he pulling on his arm making sure the bear doesn't get away.

"Hyaaa...! Ouch! Ouch! My arm! My arm...!"

"Monokuma's arm ripped apart... That means...! Monokuma is a steel type!"

"..."

"No more whining, did the pokemon faint?

"..."

Suddenly, a mechanical high pitch sounds emits like a heart monitor in a hospital fast beeping three times. Mostly everyone catches on to the danger and backs away far as possible. People like Kenzo...

"Could this be Monokuma's screech attack?"

"No! Get back you delinquent!" Oga grabbed Kenzo's arm pulling him back as the noise reaches its climax. Then...

*BOOM!*

The painful ringing rang around through everyone's ears with the scent of an expanding foul gunpowder smell.

"That... was a close one..."

"Heck yeah! Do you see what danger-"

"Monokuma used explosion! What a sore loser! So, Monokuma must be related to a Registeel! A unmutated form..."

"You are... hopeless!"

"Well, look on the bright side. At least that pokemon has fled-"

"Monokuma use metal claw...!" Monokuma appeared giving a razor claw slash on Kenzo, then lands back on top of the podium.

"G-Gah! Man that was close..." Kenzo managed to block with both arms causing a fair amount of blood to drip down on the floor barely making contact .

"Oh, you're still alive? I guess you could consider this an exceptionally light first offense! I'll let it go as a warning. Watch yourselves next time, this applies to every student! We have rules in here. Just like in any society, ignorance of the rules won't cut as an excuse! These rules are important! They exist to restrict and protect. Without the law, peace could not exist in our society. Any rule-breakers will be extremely punished!"

"Wow, this school is more strict than a Catholics," said Ayame.

"I did have a present for you guys, but... some last-minute modification needs to be made. You'll get them in the morning. My assistant will make sure."

"Are you done? Done taking a bear-k? In that case... get ready for the next round!" Kenzo made for a dash.

"STOP!" Oga blocked his path. "You've done enough... Leave this monstrosity to me! Anything that disturbs our school life is my responsibility!"

"Not happening!"

"Hey, don't leave me out of this!" Reita dashed in front. "Kenzo you need to get treated. Cinamon quickly give first aid!"

"I will... if you give me kiss. Just kidding!" Cinamon grinned.

"J-Just leave this villain... pokemon toy thing? To me!"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kenzo was about to make his move.

"Why would you fight something you already beaten..." Zenji being the voice of reason.

"Come again?"

"Since Monokuma used explosion that means his HP dropped down to zero. Meaning Monokuma is unable to battle. The victory goes to... Ekiguchi-san! So why humor the loser. The winner is you in the end."

"...Good point. Anyone can knock themselves out taking on this bear, since I already won..." Kenzo takes off his blue jump shirt revealing a white under shirt. Rips the blue shirt in two, and then uses each one to wrap around his arms to stop the bleeding. "This should do for now. Cinnamon, if you want to treat my body then you can... if you give me a kiss. Not kidding!"

Cinnamon gave a cheeky smile. "Have fun treating yourself!"

"No worries, because there's always a mirror when I do it myself."

"You know this chaos is getting to me. I will join in on this bears destruction," Ayame stepped forward.

"I want to play with the bear too!" Rei having a different intention than the rest.

"All of you step back!" Oga ordered.

Monokuma could only watch giving a look of pity. "Good grief. Does anyone here have any civilized manners?"

"All you idiots... shut up...!" Nakul said coldly annoyed. "For your owns sake let this teddy bear have a word in. Unless you have a death wish?"

"I told you! I'm not a teddy bear! But thank you, at least you seem to be a civilized student, and a life saver. I doubt you all could take on over a thousand Monokumas. They have been stored around the school. If you think I'm bluffing go on try! I could use to make someone an example to start things up!" No one dared to try at his threat sounding too true to be a bluff. "Now listen up! I'm Monokuma! And I am Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster! Nice to meet you all."

"So... this pokemon thing is our headmaster!?" Reita widen his eyes.

"Hey, come on now! I'm not a pokemon! I'm Monokuma! Now then, moving past this stale comedy routine! We must really hurry! I have a time-table that needs to be kept on schedule! As you may have already figured out. This is not Hope's Peak Academy. Where we are at now is... I guess you can call a substitute. You don't need to know details. They're not important. Now, without a further ado... Let's commence with the entrance ceremony!"

"Hm. I get it. Just as I expected!" Oga nodded to himself. "It crossed my mind that this all could have been just an over the top ceremony. That's what you expect from an extraordinary school."

"Ah, I see. How considerate of the school to plan the activity," Suka moved over by their consideration.

"Though the board should have informed me of this beforehand so I could've ease the students during this time of confusion."

Some students felt a relief on their shoulders, while others kept their suspicion.

"You two, enough rabbiting around!" Monokuma yelled. "Ahem! We'll skip out on attendance, school protocol, and your headmaster will get straight down to business with you guys! You sixteen students are our world's greatest hope with quality talent! Such should be preserved and nurtured! Which is why you guys are to carry out your lives together within these walls... forever!"

"..."

"Huh, what's with those faces?"

All the students gave a not serious expression taking his large-scale declaration as one poor excuse for a joke.

"Should've known this was all a joke," Zenji started to walk. Others began to follow.

"This school really needs me. Where's the real headmaster? I need to have a serious discussion with him," said Oga.

"How old does the staff here take us for?" Ayame questioned.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go back home and have the school e-mail us when they start to take our education seriously. They can take as long as they need," Kenzo waved a hand back to the bear saying farewell and thanks for the joke.

"Hey, were you not listening? When I said forever... I MEAN EVER!" Monokuma made a snapping noise with his paw. How he did that without opossum thumbs? No one knows. The entrance doors closed instantly. "There will be no escape!" The doors wouldn't budge. Even Oga's fist were unsuccessful. Students turn back sensing something was wrong. They began to murmur among themselves.

"Come on. This joke is getting pretty old, don't you think? Pretending to be the headmaster. We'll give you a passing score on some evaluation acting sheet to your superiors. So, why not just drop it?" Reita suggested.

"Hm, superiors? Pretending? I'm not pretending nor do I have any superiors. I'm top of the food chain! I'm Monokuma! I am your headmaster! And you'll be staying in this school for the rest of your lives!"

"...You're serious... We really are trapped here!?"

"No, it cannot be! Hold me Rei-chan!" Cinamon creeped on his back.

"Get off me!"

"Is this suppose to be some sort of joke!?" Oga yelled at the foolishness he was hearing. "Enough joking! As the Super High School Level Student Council President, I demand you end this farce, and get on with the real ceremony!"

"Man, you're a blockhead. Are you really the Super High School Level Student Council President? Whoa! Try to say that three times fast! Super High School Level Student Council President! Super High School Level Student Council President! Super High School Level Student Council President! Or you can go slang and say SHSL for short. But, I wouldn't. What kind of headmaster would I be then? I'm way too highbrow of a bear for any of that!" said Monokuma.

"Hey...!"

"Honestly, you can believe whatever you want, but you'll never be able to escape the undeniable truth. I'm sure you'll come to realize it eventually. All the exits have been sealed. You've already figured that out during your little walk out here. This place is now your new home till you die of old age!"

"Is this bad...?" asked Photios.

"Hm? Why is everyone acting frightened?" Rei wondered.

"Ignore those two. This is stupid... You can't keep us here..." Nakul remaining composed.

"Oh, I can't? Why not?" asked Monokuma. "We're crazy rich after all. We have an unlimited supplies to keep everyone well and healthy. Also your connections have been all cut off from the outside. You should know by now with all your electronics confiscated."

"So... you're giving us a life of luxury for free. I don't see the problem. My luck is not in danger whatsoever," Rakkishichi came to her own conclusion.

"Speak for yourself! My electronics gone are a serious issue! I won't be able to live without them!" Hoshi lashed out.

"Calm down, Shi," Suka chimed in. "I'm sure there is a way Monokuma will be nice enough to reconsider."

"True. There has to be a reason behind this bear's actions. There's a reason for everything," said Zenji. "Well, Monokuma?"

"I'm glad you asked, because there is one way that I completely forgot to mention. There is one way to get out of here," Monokuma replied.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" asked Ayame. "Instead you made us believe we were isolated like the blinded citizens of North Korea. Go on tell us are alternate."

"With pleasure. For those of you who have the desire to leave here, you can with a special system I like to call Graduation! I will put it simply since I'm bored explaining this routine already. All you have to do is break this school's peace. Once you've successfully broken that peace, you alone will be allowed to leave the school. In other words, once one of you decides to..." Monokuma before finishing his last line gave a long dramatic pause. "...commit a murder!" Hearing those words, the students face turn deadpan. Even the most clueless students could sense some danger in the air.

"Did he say... m-murder...! I-I'm scared! R-Really scared right now!" Isabel panicked.

"Come on. A normal high school life sounds too boring. You guys agree with me, don't you?"

"No I don't! I'm sorry, but I don't want to stay here!" Fuyuki shrieked.

"What, whaaat? Isn't this better? Because, just to graduate only because you study hard and get good grades is just des-bearingly boring! Which is why instead of waiting three years, all you have to do is kill someone successfully."

"I'm not liking this one bit... Let us go!" Erika yelled.

"Excuse me, Monokuma-sama!" Mei gave an out of character stern look walking up close to the bear. "I have a question. By murder, do you mean to shoot, cut, poison, strangle, smash, drown, burn, or... electrocute?"

"Correct," Monokuma replied. "The method you do it in doesn't matter. Be as creative as you young prodigies can possibly achieve in the best outcome in the worst way possible. Kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. I want the hope of the world, you guys, to create despair from this game. The High School Life of Mutual Killing! My body is tingling with excitement!"

"Ok, I understand," her face becomes joyful again. "If it's an order, I'll kill anyone you wish through any method you like Monokuma-sama!"

"Oh my. Oh my. We have an honor student here!"

"LIKE H-HE-HELL...! I can't believe I said hell! I'll deal with that later! Mei, murder is no joking matter! I won't take joking lightly especially in this situation!" Oga gripped his fist.

"But, Oga-sama... I'm not joking..." Mei stated bluntly.

"W ...What!?"

"I'll obey any command possible if I'm order to."

"Then, I order you to never kill someone!"

"Sorry. No can do. I can't obey your order. "

"Why not?" Kenzo curious to know himself.

"There are orders that are impossible to keep. There is no guarantee I'll kill anyone even if by accident. That is why I can't obey that order in good conscious. However ordering to kill is different."

"I see. It's makes more sense to live a life where you can possibly kill someone than a life without killing. Meaning you can't order Mei to not do something ever. That's easy to comprehend."

"That's not the point! What is wrong with you!?" Oga lifted Mei in the air. "I won't allow you!

Her response somber... "Orders are orders... Orders are orders... Orders are orders..."

"...!"

"If you don't like it, you can always punish me."

"There, there, Murasashi-kun. I'm not going to force or order anyone to kill. That be too easy. Whether you guys decide to do or not is up to you guys," Monokuma explained.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm not ordered to kill anyone, I see no reason."

"Monokuma-san... Why are you doing this? What is your purpose? What do you hope to accomplish? " asked Zenji.

"I don't hope to accomplish anything. What I want? Let's see... All I want from you all is your suffering, misery, and... despair...!" Monokuma's expression changed to an ominous cloud casting its shadow over him raising his black paw. "This is a bear eat bear world! You have all the time in the world to decide. Either kill or this place shall become your grave site! Upupu! This is the High School Life of Mutual Killing! Enjoy your new exciting lives!"

"Wait," Kenzo called out. "Before you go I got a question for you, Monokuma."

"Ok, fire away. Just try not to be too rough. It's only our first day, K-"

"IT relates to something that is very important to us. I'll give you a hint. In reverse the word starts with a S and M... is at the end. You know what I'm speaking of, right?"

Monokuma started to blush and breathe heavily. "W-W-Well! Isn't this sexual harassment!? Having a stud like you do this to me, your headmaster is un-bearable! I... I need to cool off. See yaaaaaa...!" After dodging the question, the bear hopped off the podium. No trace remained of his presence inside the gymnasium. Kenzo confirmed this himself.

"Hey, Kenzo. What were you talking about? That bear behaved like it was on edged. Is there something you like to tell us?" Oga pressed.

"...Not now. I need to gather my thoughts before explaining my superb hypothesis to everyone. There are other things too..."

"That sounds suspicious," said Erika.

"Also, you should know a super advance technology like Monokuma shouldn't need to show expressions like a living creature. No reason at all. It mostly behaves like that to mock us. You can't trust or let what you see out of Monokuma get to you. Though telling you is pointless... Anyway, we have other matters to deal with. What do you think about this, everyone?" They were trying to understand the situation themselves.

"Wow, this is the most elaborate prank I ever heard of," Photios still cheery.

"Yeah, asking us to kill each other is too insane to believe," Cinamon chuckled nervously.

"I-I agree! No one would resort to murder! Not even you!" Reita wanted to believe.

"What's this feeling? I don't feel good. Why is that?" Rei asked herself.

"For once, I feel like going to bed early instead of pulling an all nighter," Hoshi commented.

"N-No... This is all a dream...!" Isabel denied.

"This is just great. I'm stuck with these people. Why do I always get in the worst situations!?" Erika complained.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Oga's voice boomed over the room silencing everyone. "Listen I don't know who is the sick minded person behind all something so psychotic, but we can't let this bear mess with our minds! There has to be a way out somewhere or someone from the outside will eventually arrive to rescue us! Until either of those happen, we must stay calm!"

"Is that all you have to say?" Ayame sighed bored at his speech.

"Excuse me?"

"You're missing out on something important. What we have to worry the most about isn't whether when we will find a way out nor is it for when help will come for us. What should we worry most of all is... each other. There is a possibility that neither of those will happen. What then? Some of you have probably came to that pessimistic conclusion. After all, we're nothing more than strangers that have been brought to an unknown building against our will now giving the Ok to kill to escape. Having a murder occur isn't impossible. In fact, I guarantee that at least one of you guys will commit murder being consumed by the fear in your minds to leave from this so-called nightmare. If by chance what Monokuma told us is the truth, the only way to get out is to kill. Meaning you know what. Here's my advice, trust no one..."

"Stop talking this garbage! No one-"

"Take a look for yourself Murasashi. The students... then at yourself."

Everyone takes a look around at each other's faces in silence. None even made eye contact with the other. From their expressions it was pretty obvious they couldn't ignore what she said as an undeniable truth. There was a likelihood that a killing may never happen, but no one is certain that something like that is never going to happen. There was no point in lying to one's self over the worst case scenario occurring. Death. There are those who experienced this type of feeling to more than know how fearsome it is. Also there are those who can imagine the feel of fear which can be called more of a danger compared the others. The imagination has an unlimited power of both light and darkness. Almost all are affected by a type of fear. This was a special day. The day where the start of what will be known as the Reawaken Despair had finally begun.

**PROLOGUE**

**Before the Reawaken Start**

**END**

**Surviving Students**

**16**


	5. Chapter 1: The Hawks,The Doves,The Crows

**Hey, everyone. Sorry for the wait. This part, I predict would originally have about over ten thousand words. That's way too much for me to do without overloading on writing it all down. Another reason is that two S class games came out last Friday and I had to get them. Even when I had to run three miles to an unfamiliar city using google map to find a GameStop for the midnight release and wait three hours doing my time. Finals are coming up so I hope I can post another update before that so I can study with all I can, because I need to so-so very much XD. Anyway hope you like this since the truth is not always revealed there and now. Remember to review and comment so I can improve more. I believe there is still a lot I need to learn. After all, there are people who are better than I. Enough of my rambling and enjoy!**

**Replies**

**1. reven228: I completely agree. It's going to be very sad when the first murder occurs. But I also am very happy writing at the same time. Because... it wouldn't be a Dangan Ronpa without having the suspense of a murder game of life and death**

** 2. Super Fanatic Fangurlz: There are people who see magicians as cheerful, to me that is only when they are on the stage. You never know what happens then. Also, I just remember who Karma you were talking about. There are a lot characters in Replay the Game, I sometimes forget some. It would be really amazing if you can make a great story out of thirty-two like you have been so far.**

** 3. Shyjoker: Well, that is because they are all prey and food before the sadistic black and white bear who runs a murder school! They are nearly doomed from the start with no hope. And I love the skit!**

** 4. ApexUtopia: Thank you, but I don't think of myself so open. I mean that within context! Kenzo was actually written with the following. I just put my mind on the gear with the info I have of my own. **

**-Omega Rules! If you know what I mean by that.-**

** 5. KiokiSorunu: I wonder about portraying them in accordance to what happens later on. That is necessary as most stories do. Just need to do what I need to do when I cross that bridge. **

** 6. Goldenyellowrabbit: Bring it on! I wonder what you accusations you will make. I won't give you a response to it. Might led to denial in some way. **

** 7. ImmortalRedWolf: Picking out a favorite? Hm... That gives me an idea. I'll remember that. Thanks.**

**8. DoctorTDespair: Ah, DTD. I wonder what happen to you. I'm very much relieved to see you're doing okay. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

** The Hawks, The Doves, and The Crows**

If you want to leave, then you must kill. Such an idea sank deep into most of the student's minds seizing them up with anxiety. The tension felt like the air itself was trying to crush them straight down to the floor. A killing might happen. Everyone knew this is a great possibility. However... In the darkness, a light whether significant or not will always shine.

"Hm, does that really matter?" Suka asked innocently upfront breaking the silence.

"What?" Ayame frowned hearing the lightness in his words.

"Do you not understand? Outside, killing isn't any different from in here. I'm told that around thirty thousand people get murdered each year out of the total people living in Japan. A small ratio, isn't it? Compared to the sixteen of us. The chances should be even lower where we are now. None of us shouldn't treat this day any different from any other."

"...I'm not going to say anything about those statistic you learned, because I think there pretty accurate. What I want to know is why you feel unfazed in our situation?"

"A simple question, because I'll most defiantly survive, because I trust in my fate. It's my destiny to live."

"...How disgusting..." she murmured.

"That's good optimism you have their young one," Oga complimented. "We have to stay calm and dedicated in times like these! You! Introduce to me your name!"

"Gladly, Oga. My name is Saku Sukimiya," he introduced gracefully.

"Saku Sukimiya... As in... the Zoekou!?"

"Yeah, that's correct."

The students who knew the meaning of that word gazed at him on their toes.

"U-Um..." Isabel trying to speak up facing Saku. "I-I don't mean to interrupt, but..."

"Yes," Saku leaned over to her direction. "Do you have something to ask me?"

"I-I'm just wondering... Wh-Why are you called Zoekou?"

"Leave that to my expertise," said Kenzo. "You know... I'm starting to feel like I'm the tutorial explaining role person... Could I make such a side character role work for me? Me? An esteem person...?"

"If you want I could explain it," Mei offered. "A side character role suits a person like me in any game..."

"Game..." Hoshi drifted off hearing the word.

"No need. I can make any role a main one! ...Here's the news, you probably do not know... Saku Sukimiya is the Super High School Level Messiah. There is a very good reason why someone like him holds such a godly title. He is the future successor of the Sukimiya Temple. In case you don't know... The Sukimiya Temple is the largest religious organization in Japan, if not the world since there are many factions located overseas to the west. Other Buddhist temples, shrines, and monasteries can't even compare to their popular philosophies of life, beliefs, and worship on the supernatural. Sukimiyas are rarely seen by outsiders in public, he especially for his other name Zoekou, a special title given to Saku called the chosen one of their God. His family's hair is rumored to have both black and white colors. Now seeing Saku that rumor is true. They say the chosen one has a certain quality of their god. An evenly half black and half white creature. It's proven by the rumor that he has some kind of divine revelation like an oracle. After his birth, the temple has reached greater heights before becoming the largest region. Outsiders hearing about him, think of him as a savior. In other words... Messiah. That about sums it up."

"W-Wow..." Isabel stunned hearing the story.

"It's a lot to take in, right? I can see why to a person who is far overseas in Germany."

"Y-Yeah, to think we had an extraordinary student with us! I-I'm very sorry for not giving the respect you deserve Zoekou... sama!" she bowed.

"Oh, you need not to call me by my title," Saku gently patted her head. "Call me by my birth or surname if you can. I really appreciate it. In fact, I allow everyone to."

"O-Okay..."

"Hey!" Erika called out to get everyone's attention. "We don't have time to act friendly! We should focus on what to do from here!"

"That is a good question..." Photios spoke in a half awake tone. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do? I wonder?"

***Ding dong, bing bong***

The same bell rang once more, except a monitor buzzed above the entrance doors. Monokuma appears on the screen holding a cocktail glass with tomato juice looking like blood. The background is filled with a lot of TVs and keyboards. The screen looks like it's broadcasting from inside a surveillance room within the academy. The bear with the playfully lighthearted voice begins to speak.

"Ahem! May I have your attention. This is a school announcement. The time is now 10 p.m. Please return to your rooms. Nighttime is officially in effect. The doors to the dining halls will be locked, and entry at that point will be strictly off-limits. Now then, sweet dreams everyone. Good niiiiight..."

"What was that all about?" Reita still shaken up on the incident.

"I think it's informing us of a certain timing, Fuyuki guessed. "Maybe this is what Monokuma meant when he said he was on a time-table that needed to be kept on schedule... "

"But what does it mean? We weren't given enough information. We don't know what this nighttime schedule is..."

"I don't know, sorry..."

"You... don't have to apologize..."

"Well, I could take a wild guess," Kenzo announced. "Nighttime is a time different from the rest. There are restrictions like not being allowed in the dinning room for one. I'm sure there are more. Should end at a specific time in the morning. For now, having not enough knowledge seems dangerous at night. We should leave the investigation for tomorrow whether this is what Monokuma wants or not. It's still best we call today a night and get some rest for the next day. There should be dorms around here. A white key was put in our pockets since waking up. That must be the dorm key."

"Yeah. I also remember when entering out of the auditorium there were two paths. One led us here by taking a left. So if we turn right, then I believe that would be the area we take a rest," Photios theorized.

"That's... oddly perceptive of you..."

"...Really?" he gasped. "I just thought of that on the top of my head. Was I perceptive? Thank you!"

"Well, I guess putting the pieces together it makes sense... The best option is what Kenzo suggested. We can all use to get a little shut-eye," Cinamon stretched her arms up.

"Yeah... No gaming tonight..." Hoshi sulked over just thinking about it.

"No...! I don't want to go to sleep!" Rei complained. "I'm not tired! I want to play!"

"Oga-sama..." Mei looked over his direction waiting for an order. He ignores her not wanting to deal with this stick today.

"Come on, Rei. If you do as you're told. Then I'll give you a surprise present," Rakkishichi offered.

"Really!? What is it? Tell me!" she shakes her silly.

"Nononono... No can do," she dizzily got out. "Wawawait for tomorrow."

"Boo... Ok... "

"...I pro...mise you won't be disappointed."

"Um, Rakki," Suka aligning her straight. "Before we what you outsiders call hit the sack, I have a question for you."

Returning to her normal state. "Shoot."

"Shoot... a gun? Are you sure?"

"I meant go ahead."

"Ah, that was an expression. There's too many to memorize. Moving the past. I noticed out of everyone here you were the most composed in our situation. I wonder what makes you an exception, since everyone else isn't for some reason."

"The answer is obvious. Like you have your faith in your destiny. I have faith in my luck. I don't need to worry about dying or anything as long as I have my luck. Fortuna will always be by my side..."

"I guess blindness has its moments," Ayame stated.

"Everyone..." Nakul spoke out.

"What's wrong? Did that crab finally leave your pants?" Photios checked. Quickly gets shoved away.

"No!"

"So, it's still there? Come crabby crabby!"

He decides to just ignore him. "...I am just wondering what are you guys going to with him," Nakul pointed his finger to the boy on the floor.

"Is that... Zenji?" Saku looked closer.

"He's dead!? Someone already got killed!" Reita yelled.

"Not really..." Cinamon gave a check up on the body. "He seems to have passed out. Judging by his condition. He fainted was caused by a deficiency of food consumption for days."

"Oh, that's a relief. Zenji still lives!"

"Frankly, I'm disappointed in you. This mess is getting to you. Remember you're talent forensic biologist. You're off your game making a wrong report. That makes me sad..."

"...You're right. I must regain my spirit!"

"There's the sweet Rei-chan I love. Why don't we comfort each other tonight! "

"Hell no! D-Don't come any closer you fiend!"

"Ignore the love birds. So what are you going to do. Leave him on the floor. I don't really care what you people decide on," said Nakul.

"You're a cold person," Erika remarked.

"..."

Oga was about to offer to carry him to his dorm, but...

"Leave him to me. I'll carry him," Rakkishichi puts his arm over her shoulder for balance.

"You?" Oga surprised.

"Ever heard of karma. Another type of luck. If you do something good, something good will happen to you. And there's vice versa... But, that's not the main reason. He helped me, so I need to return the favor for his generosity. It's the right thing to do."

"If you owe something to someone it's best to pay them back as soon as possible. I understand, go ahead!"

"I'm going with her," Kenzo supported the other side.

"For you that's suspicious!"

"I have a reason. A stranger alone with another stranger. She might kill him from all the trauma we're facing. Do you want... to leave that to chance?"

"No... go ahead. Remember this everyone! We are all going to regroup first thing in the morning. At the dining hall at seven for breakfast! Lateness will not be tolerated! I mean it, Rakkishichi! You too Kenzo!"

"Not a problem. If the time is seven. I'll show up or face the wrath of bad luck!" Rakkishichi gave an understanding salute.

"Yeah, yeah," Kenzo waved goodbye. "Before heading out, why not get all the students names down? Explanations for eight students tardiness? Should take only a couple of minutes."

With that, everybody finally managed to calm down having a plan set out. Kenzo, and Rakkishichi helped bring Zenji to the room which is labeled with a nameplate on the door. Couple of minutes later, the other students make it to their designated rooms noticing their own names on them.

* * *

><p>The next day came. Just like last night, the monitors shows the same screen as last night did.<p>

***Ding dong, bing bong***

"Gooooood morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m.! Rise and shine! First thing in the morning you should energize! Be sure that you remember to do those daily stretches! Now then, let's show some spirit and turn today into the best day it can be and give it our all!"

As the plan was set out, the students are scheduled to assemble for breakfast at seven in the dining hall. The room adorned with a beautiful scarlet tile flooring to a ceiling filled with chandeliers, etched-glass window replaced with those steel plates boarding up any light, the full charm of the academy unable to fill this finely decorated room. Oga arrived first at seven sharp sitting on one of the white small round tables. He checks the clock on the wall to make sure he is on time, wonders where are the other students are, and what punishment should be delivered to late comers. It's almost been a full minute and almost no one entered the dining hall.

"Today is a great day! Isn't it? I never felt better!" Reita began.

"You surprisingly changed fast. It's kind of annoying," Erika commented.

"Ahaha!"

"Well, it's a new day. I guess sleeping got all of us the chance we needed to cool are heads down," Photios cheerily walking with his hands behind his head.

"You three you're late!" Oga yelled out the first chance he got.

"We are? Wasn't it still seven when we entered the room? You never said seven on the dot."

"Yeah, next time be more specific you giant..." Erika advised.

"You should be able to overlook us. I'm I wrong?"

Oga thinks over their reasoning. "I see... I didn't... Did I? Then! I will excuse you three!"

"We don't need to be excuse at all!" Erika declared. "Know, I'm only here because its way worst to stay in the dark right now."

As the three take their seats, two more enter minutes later.

"You enter first, Kenzo," Rakkishichi persisted pushing him. "Come on, come on."

"Ok?" Kenzo walked through the entrance well-groomed wearing a dark gold tuxedo vest that screams the word billionaire having a black tiger face symbol in the back, a short-sleeved white shirt with detailed stitching showing his arms are now bandaged from the elbows due to Monokuma's metal claw, black flashy pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Now... Me!" she took her first step inside. "That makes me seventh!"

"Was that why you wanted me to wait a couple of minutes near the entrance until those five came?"

"Exactly. Also arriving at seven is good, but arriving at seven o three and thirty-seven seconds is an even better!" Rakkishichi sat down and rested her head down for a quick nap.

"...You are something..."

"Why am I not surprise you two show up late... Do my words mean nothing to you!?" Oga slammed his hand down on the table rattling the girl to fall on the floor. She remained on the floor sleeping.

"She told me that she didn't go to sleep until it was three thirty-seven. Someone needs to talk to her about this... Also you don't want me to answer that question, trust me."

"More importantly, what's with the new attire?" asked Reita.

"Glad you asked. At least someone cares! I only wore that jumpsuit so you people wouldn't be intimidated by my glorious self on our first day. You would be too ashamed to show your faces in my presence ever again. Now that you people have gotten the time to adjust, you should all fully take this sight with no restraints, since I was only using seven percent of my awesomeness!"

"It's very unfortunate yesterday hasn't affected you big ego one bit," Erika huffed. Enter another pair.

"Good morning, everyone," Hoshi groaned slouching.

"Are you sure you're fine," Fuyuki concern over her tired expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine Fuyuki-chan. Just... not use to going so long without a game. It's horrible damn it!"

"Ah!" he noticed the student council president here not pleased. "W-We are late because we didn't know where the dining hall was before going to sleep. I'm very sorry my friends...!"

Oga continued glaring at the people late until he stopped giving a sigh.

"In times like these... since it's our first day... lateness will not be counted! Next time I won't be so lenient!"

Fuyuki bowed and thank him for his generosity. The next paired Isabel and Nakul entered. Behind them is another pair Saku with Cinnamon acting as a guide to him.

"Uwaaa!" Isabel cried.

"That's enough. Stop crying," Nakul covered his ears.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just what Ay- I mean Tsuyubare said to me this morning! Why would she say those horrible things!?"

"You shouldn't care what others say so much. You're being a pain to be around."

"*Sob* Sob*"

"Good to see you're trying, but I think you're making it worse, Naki," Saku observed from her tears. "No need to feel sadness, Isabel. I'm sure whatever she meant was in her own kindness."

"Your optimism is always a delight," Cinamon wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for your comment."

Cinamon catches sight of the other students. "Reita! Erika! You two came here before me. I was waiting by your doors to pick you up until I caught Saku."

"Why did she include me? Don't tell me she has a fixation on me too!" Erika backed away.

"No, it's not that. I remember that Cinamon has always a caring side with young children up to fourteen," Reita explained. "Nothing like my case..."

"Phew. What a relief..."

"You're a lucky one!"

"Did someone say lucky!" Rakkishichi risen from the floor confused how she got there, and feels herself to make sure nothing happened before getting on a chair.

"Oh... Isabel. You look awful," Hoshi blunt.

"Wh-What!?" Isabel exclaimed.

"Wh-What she means is your eyes look different. Less bright," Fuyuki elaborated.

"I-Is that so? That is probably from all my crying. Either from when I was crying myself to sleep or during my encounter with Tsuyubare."

"Yeah, everyone has their different time adjusting to these troubling circumstances," Kenzo noted. "Someone like me is an exception, but Isabel seems to be effected the most due to her cute timid nature."

"C-C-Cute!? I'm not-!"

"Everyone," Saku stepped up. "I feel the need to apologize for my lateness. My reason I declare reasonable. I tried to check on Zenji to see if he gotten better, but when I rang the door bell. There was no answer..."

"That must mean he is still resting from before," Oga assumed. "I'll excuse him for his lateness like anyone here. With his absence, that leaves Rei, Mei, and Ayame inattentive. Where are they?"

"I'm right here, Oga-sama!" Mei yelled making her appearance known.

"...!" he jumped out his chair not noticing the maid was sitting on the ground beside him. "When did you get there!?"

"The whole time. I followed you since we arrived first at seven on the dot. A maid must be punctual!"

"You're stealth is impeccable... Wait! Why were you sitting next to me on the floor! There are chairs here!"

"Was I allowed to sit on a chair? Or... are you saying to use someone here as chair!? A person of my place cannot do that! Sorry if I'm being so disobedient!"

"You know, some people are into that stuff. I bet a couple lurk in this very room," Kenzo informed smirking.

"Really? But... I don't think... If a master wouldn't... Sounds... Mmm..." she blushed deeply thinking about it.

"Moving on! For god's sake... " Oga feeling a migraine. "Where are Ayame, and Rei."

"R-Remember what I said about meeting her," Isabel spoke up. "S-She asked me to tell you she will not be showing up for the meeting."

"What!? Why would she ignore orders!?"

"That's what I thought, so I asked, but... that was when she started to make me cry...!"

"...Nothing further. Now, Rei."

"She is probably still asleep. Given her nature. I guess," Photios guessed.

"That sounds believable... Only thirteen of us are here..."

"Thirteen!" Rakkishichi shrieked. "Any thing but that number! Someone needs to leave! Kenzo!"

"Enough horseplay! Though... I couldn't agree more..."

"Why me!? Only the least interesting person should leave," Kenzo pointed at Oga. Ignoring him to prevent him from being dragged into his foolishness.

"Now! Without delay, let's commence our meeting!"

"Ah, so the rest of Super High School Level students have gathered over here," said a boy unfamiliar to the student having a husky voice. He entered from the entrance.

"Huh, who are you!?"

The messy, shoulder-length white hair boy kept a usual faint smile against his demanding question. The boy's eyes are light gray, wearing a plain white shirt with a strange red symbol looking like two overlapping, strange question marks from opposing sides under his long dark green coat that have red squares on his right shoulder and the number fifty-five on the back, black jeans with a small skull charm attached, and brown double zipped shoes. His right hand carries a small cardboard box while his left hand carries nothing only having a striped dark red mitten.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. From this point on, I'll be your new teacher. My name is Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you all."

"T-Teacher?" Isabel wanting confirmation.

"That's right. Nnn... I'm already feeling out-of-place standing in the same room with the symbols of hope. A lowly teacher like me doesn't deserve to have wonderful students. I'm glad I didn't have to wear a suit, because it would be like I'm proud to be a big disgrace dragging you guys down being the unqualified teacher I am..."

The students are caught off guard by this sudden news.

"Monukuma never told us about having a teacher. Or did he?" Saku hummed.

"Of course he didn't, because the idea is ridiculous. You're obviously too young to be a teacher," Erika charged.

"Ah, we are being played," Reita realized.

"Exactly."

"Then who is he really?" Hoshi wondered.

"A pawn working for the mastermind?" Cinamon guessed

"Enough! Tell us the truth and you'll only be lightly punished!" Oga threatened.

"..." Nagito doesn't know what to say in face of these accusations.

"Wait a moment. I think Monokuma mentioned something about an assistant," Fuyuki recalled.

"I remember that too," Photios supported.

"...If the airhead remembers then it be stupid not to believe it. If it helps, I also remember Monokuma saying something along those lines," Nakul backed up. "The assistant..."

"Then it's settle. The headmaster's assistant is another word for teacher. Nice meet you Nagito-sensei," Saku moved close to him and offered his hand. Nagito thought about shaking his hand, but shook the idea backing away a few inches leaving Saku with confusion.

"Please, you don't need to address me so formally. I'm just happy to have the chance to talk the amazing Super High School Levels," Nagito keeping his faint smile.

"Though there is one thing that is still bothering me. You are so young for a teacher. You look around our age," Kenzo judged.

"To be honest, I'm also a student at Hope Peak's Academy, but at this moment I'm your teacher."

"You're a student like us?" asked Mei.

"Well, I'm more like you're upperclassman. But... That's not really important now. I'm here to give you something."

"Yay! Our presents!" Photios cheered looking at the box. "Right?"

"Good memory you have there," he put down the box handing out the present.

"What are these?" Rakkishichi examined the electric rectangle object.

"These will be your student IDs. They are called ElectroID. I already handed one out to Mizuchi-kun, Tsuyubare-san, and Falls-kun on my way here."

"Electro... ID?" Isabel looked at the object in awe.

"I suggest you don't go losing your ElectroID or anything. It's a vital piece in your life here at school. They have a list of the school rules. You should all read through them very carefully to prevent another rule broken."

"Of course," Kenzo along with others turned on their IDs revealing his full name as the first thing he saw. There are a list of options on the handbook menu. The School Map, Gifts, and Report Card are left blank. The students check the School Regulation rules under them.

**#1**

Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy. Indefinitely.

**#2**

The period from 10 p.m to 7 a.m is designated "nighttime." Be on your toes because certain areas are off-limits during this time.

**#3**

Sleeping is permitted only in the dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate use of any will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

**#4**

You may investigate freely. To this end, no particular limitations have been placed on your actions.

**#5**

Violence against the headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden. Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras and locked doors is also prohibited.

**#6**

The villain who kills one of his companions will be allowed to "graduate," provided the crime is not betrayed by the other students.

**#7**

?

**#8**

The teacher or anyone under the headmasters dominion, is allowed to take part in the Mutual Killing, but is forbidden to use any perks given to accomplish murder nor are they able to disclose vital information. This will result in grave punishment.

**#9**

Additional rules maybe appended to this list if deemed necessary.

"With this device. It should be easier to adjust to our school lives," Nakul mentioned.

"Why are some of the options left blank? Especially rule seven."

"Those will be explained later on," Nagito explained. "Especially rule seven... Careful on not accidentally breaking it."

"This is a first-rate gadget," Isabel amazed

"I would hope so. It was made by Hope Peak's Academy. You can't underestimate them. They are the world's hope!"

"Yeah right! The headmaster named Monokuma locked us all up here against our will. Now he's forcing us to kill each other to escape! Can you call that hope!?" Erika fiercely questioned.

"No, it's despair..." he stated. "Let me make one thing clear. I'm not siding with Monokuma. Monokuma proclaims himself the headmaster, since he killed the former headmaster."

"Killed! What do you mean!?" Reita panicked.

"That incident has nothing to do with you. What is... important is that Hope's Peak has nothing to do with the situation your currently in. It's not their fault, it's Monokuma!"

"Sounds suspicious," Erika suspected. "Maybe you are just trying to trick us?"

"..."

"Unless you can prove it by helping us out of here."

"..."

"Did you forget after reading the rules seconds ago? Rule seven. The teacher isn't allowed to disclose vital information. He won't be able to help us out of here." Kenzo stated. "We don't Nagito's true alignment. Either way... we need to be on guard."

"I expect great things from the chosen students. You should be able to destroy Monokuma once for all," Nagito believed. "I believe you the symbols of hope can overcome this despair. I'll help in any way I can and... do what I can to help your hopes shine," Nagito began to leave.

"Excuse me," Cinamon stopped him.

"What?"'

"Under Regulation, there's another option below called HP. What does it mean?"

"Oh, right. This is a new modification made. HP stands for Hope Power. Tab the screen, you'll enter a menu with twenty shaded shields. Tape one of them to enter Game Mode. Once you do, you must solve the mystery in that game. If you managed to beat it, you will unlock a Hope Power. A Hope Power, is an upgrade you can receive from wining one of these games. There are twenty in all."

"So, these are like games!" Hoshi gleamed. "I thought I was going to die if had to go another hour without any!"

"I'm glad to see someone excited."

"Games... So Monokuma plans to corrupt our brains! I won't allow it! Everyone here is forbidden to play!" Oga stomped his foot.

"Like hell b*tch!" Hoshi growled. "No one can tell me not to play!"

"Are you defying me!?"

"Please calm down, you two," Nagito got between the two.

"Stay out of this!"

"I think you should know... that the first person who solves all twenty will receive a special reward."

"Special reward?" Nakul inquired.

"What is it?" asked Photios.

"Rule eight," Rakkishichi reminded. "China's lucky number!"

"I don't really know what it is myself, but I heard from Monokuma it's the most valuable object here. Possibly a way out," Nagito wondered.

"Well Oga," Kenzo grinned. Oga gave a reluctant nod in understanding. "You can go now," With that he left giving a wave. "Now let's continue this meeting. What should our first agenda be?"

"I think what we should do first is to investigate the school," Fuyuki proposed.

"Correct. That's what we should do first. Right now."

"Right now?" Fuyuki unexpected to hear the instant timing. "Shouldn't we have breakfast?"

"We can have brunch. To those less fortunate, it's basically between lunch and breakfast."

"Alright! No need to waste our time on eating! Let's head out!" Oga started to march out.

"Before that, we should split into groups, and meet back here in ten minutes. We could cover more ground that way," Rakkishichi advised, then started to shake. "And soon, because I don't know how much I can take a room of thirteen people!"

"Right you are... mostly. How will we determine the groups?"

"By luck!" she held up sticks. "Each stick has a different color on their end. Red, blue, yellow, green, purple, orange, and black. Everyone picks one. Removing the three missing people erasing the entire red group... Two groups of three, Three groups of two, and one group of one."

"Why is there one group for one?"

"A test of luck. May you past."

"More luck stuff... How long are you going to talk about such nonsense?" Erika growled snatching one.

"..."

"Ignore her Rakkishichi..." Oga ordered. "Anyway! It's safer in groups, I'll agree to your whole suggestion! Now, let's begin!" he picked one.

"I guess if going into groups will help us get to bottom of this..." Nakul sighed midway picking his. "I suppose... I'll tolerate whoever I'm paired with the best I can manage."

"I don't care as long as I'm paired up with a certain someone," Cinamon took one looking over her shoulder seeing the trembling blindfolded student.

"I'm game as long as it's a game!" Hoshi grabbed hers.

_'Anyone but Cina! Anyone but Cina!'_ Reita prayed selecting a stick.

"I'll go last," said Mei.

"My will be the best one getting selected by yours truly!" Kenzo choose his with utter confidence.

One by one, everyone pulled one and dispersed into their groups leaving group by group.


	6. Divide the Hope

**Hello everyone! Once again I couldn't help myself finishing not quick enough. A couple of apologies, Rakki's OC, sorry for getting the color shade wrong. As an apology, I publish this update on the seventh day, seventh hour, thirty-seven minutes after the hour:D Sorry for some I guess you can call 'spelling mistakes'. Lastly, sorry for this chapter being way too long. I really need to fix that. Anyway, I manage to finish. Now, I can focus on my exams, and think what to do from there. Sayonara! Comments and Reviews to improve are always welcome!**

**Replies**

**1. Goldenyellowrabbit: Yeah, happy to hear that. I love them too. But too bad some are going to die soon...**

**2. KiokiSorunu: Good assumptions on the OC's, but not is all clear as you believe.**

**3. ApexUtopia: Ahaha! Monukuma affects all! Let's the craziness flow!**

**4. Super Fanatic Fangurlz: You could only wonder. You'll know once you read the chapter. 30 I mean. I miscounted there.**

**5. Shyjoker: How unfortunate Monokuma doesn't lay guns around. -_-**

**6. ImmortalRedWolf: You might just regret those words later. I can't wait to get that point. **

**7. HeroNoMore: Love? You're obviously seeing something I didn't during the last chapter. Surprising!**

**8. DoctorTDespair: May you have the best of luck on seeing who pairs help with who.**

* * *

><p><strong>Divide the Hope<strong>

Exiting out the Helm, taking the door on the left. The blue group, Fuyuki step into the dark ruined state of the Auditorium with the emotionless archer.

"Why did you want to drag me inside the Auditorium?" Nakul asked ill.

"W-Well..." Fuyuki tried to think what to say without out getting on his nerves or breaking a promise. _'Kenzo wanted me to confirm something, but I'm not allowed to talk about it. Sorry Naki...'_

"Haven't we explored in here enough from yesterday? Or perhaps you notice something unusual?"

"I did... sort of..."

"..."

"..."

"You won't tell me the reason, he glared. "Some trust you got. Is that how you act towards a friend?"

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"..."

"...In that case don't let me stop you. Unless I find you result entirely pointless then... you better start shutting up," Nakul turned his head. _'He's obviously hiding something. And... he's very terrible at it.'_

"Th-Thanks..." Fuyuki a little frightened. "Hm.." he scanned the area. "Hey, Naki."

"What?"

"I want to ask you some questions. U-Unless you-"

"Go ahead. Out with it."

"W-Well, as discussed. You, Theo, Saku, Zenji, Cina, Erika, Shi, and Tsuyubare... are part of the second group."

"Yes. That's what Oga referred as. The group who arrived late. Even though it's been confirmed that we were placed inside this same room in those coffins, but at different times. You got a head start, so being late is of no doubt counted as a legitimate excuse for our tardiness in case it wasn't already clearly stated. Wasn't out fault in the slightest if you were planning on rubbing that fact in to show your delusional superiority like Oga or Kenzo."

"I-I never said it was!"

"I know..." he faintly smiled before returning to a poker face.

Regaining his composure. "Now... the second group experienced an earthquake during the time. We felt it shortly after first group and I arrived inside the gymnasium."

Nakul was getting a little more interested into what he is getting at. "So?"

"I would like for us to gather scraps of coffins to... to...-"

"Alright..."

"...!"

"What's with that surprise look. Let's get to work."

"Okay," he smiled having him help with no questions asked. "Thank you. I wouldn't be able to lift much on my own anyway. I'm not really strong..."

"It's no trouble... If this turns out to be a of our waste of time... Just know... to never talk to me again..."

"R-Roger that!" he scared of his threat.

They begin their search under all the rumble.

* * *

><p>The purple group Cinamon, Isabel, and Mei walked into the Infirmary with the room in spotless white condition with a row of colorless hospital cots. They are separated by sky blue cubicle curtains. The ceiling lights bright dimly matching the shut in scenery of the steel plating blocking a possible great outside view like in the dining hall. There are light gray desks, office chairs, cabinets of medical supplies, and complex machinery that only an expert in the medicine field should handle for obvious reasons of an unfortunate accident.<p>

"This school sure has an efficient amount of medical supplies," Cinamon taking a thorough examination in the room.

"Th-That's great. Now we don't have to worry if someone gets injured by accident," Isabel exhaled a breath of relief.

"If anyone did get hurt please feel free to use my clothing to wrap any cuts or bruises that bother you!" Mei offered. "Or when extremes call... you can even cut my skin and sow it onto your missing parts."

"...!" she backed away hearing that.

"Is anything wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" _'...I-I don't know whether to feel happy or scared around her thoughtfulness...!' _

"Thank you for the offer. I'll keep it in mind. But I would love to, if I can examine you're body when you die?" asked Cinamon. " For scientific purposes..." she coughed in at the last second.

"Of course! Feel free to make use of my body even after my death!" Mei declared.

_'Both of them are scary!' _Isabel held herself leaning against the wall.

"...Cinamon-sama? A question if I may..."

"Yes. What is it?" Cinamon said while reading some charts and diagrams.

"The machines don't work. While the all the supplies are top of the line. Doesn't that seem off or I'm I being stupid as always?"

"No... I'm thinking the same thing... Surprising you have those suspicions... What's you thought on this, Isabel?"

"M-Me!? W-Well, this place could use some flowers to brighten the room..." Isabel looked at their pity expressions by her response. "B-Because...! Th-The room is filled with cameras and plated windows that puts this place in a bad... mood? Did I answer that right?"

"Does Isabel-sama want to punish me instead of answering! Or punish me for my last sentence!" Mei bowed her head on the floor.

"I suddenly feel like crying again..."

"H-Hahaha!" Cinamon laughed. "You two sure are a funny pair."

"F-Funny!? I'm-!"

''Now, I don't feel bad being separated from Rei-chan now. Even though... I was cheated...!''

"W-Well, I think it was for the best..." Isabel froze seeing a deadpan look from Cinnamon saying those words. I-I m-mean! I-I n-never seen a person cry and laugh hysterically at the same time...!"

"You haven't?" Mei dumbfounded. "In my opinion, I don't see that strange at all. It's like when you're crying when you're actually happy or when you're getting hurt a lot when you're actually happy!"

"I think those two incidents are unrelated... especially the latter..." she dare not say it out loud muttering.

"Hahaha!" Cinamon smiled all better. It's time we check somewhere else."

The three left the Infirmary.

"Where would you mistresses like to go next?" Mei scanned the area. "I suggest next door on our left."

"According to the sign above, that's the library. Sure, let's go."

"Yes, Cinamon-sama!"

They open the door to a room entirely of green. The library has column bookshelves filled with books containing several different types of genre. On a wooden rack, filled with old newspapers, pamphlets, and magazines that are out of date, seemly like their sole purpose is only for decoration purposes.

"You know if this place wasn't a death school. I wouldn't mind enrolling here."

"I agree. So many selections to choose from. I wonder if they have my reading taste in here."

"E-Excuse me..." Isabel spoke up. "I'm just wondering what's behind that door..."

Her head is facing the purple door at the end of the room.

"Hmm..." Cinamon tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Looks like it could be a clue if it's lock."

"And it's going to stay locked I'm afraid," Nagito appeared.

"N-Nagito!?" Isabel fell to the floor in shock. "Wh-Why are you here?"

"Sorry to disturb you all with my presence. I came by in case you guys were wondering about this particle door."

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Cinamon. "Without breaking the rules... I hope."

"Yes. All I can tell you right now is this room will serve as an incentive in the near future. That's all I can tell you. I wish I could say more..." he gritted his teeth frustrated. "Even knowing my help is hardly helpful... Just be prepared to face what's going to come. I believe you guys can overcome any despair!" Nagito invigorating them before leaving the room.

"I get a good feel from Nagito-sama, but... Monokuma-sama's presence is on a whole different level!" Mei declared. "Ahhh... It feels so good to have such a glorious punishment in the form of that bears existence! Nagito-sama is only the tip of this despair iceberg!"

"..." Cinamon can only wonder what's behind that door. "Anyway, let's finish our search here and head back."

* * *

><p>Within in the dining hall, inside a kitchen with a custom open-plan design having blending granite countertops, marble flooring along with stainless steel appliances, and glass-and-wood cabinets. The color theme of the kitchen is white, gray and silver along with the appliances that consist of a convection oven, wood burning oven, microwave, refrigerator with freezer, an extra refrigerator, large dual sinks attached dishwasher, and garbage disposal. The green group member, Kenzo writes a list of notes down on a clipboard checking the pantry with wooden cabinets and shelves.<p>

"Hey, Kenzo!" Rakkishichi waved to him. "I'm done with my part of this investigation. Faster then you!"

Jogged in a competitive manner, she gives him her clipboard on her own notes.

"Yes, well done." _'You did seven and seventy-three percent of the work... I blame my intellectual self for not asking her to seventy-seven and seventy-three percent. Though if I did...'_

"How are you doing?"

"Just finished. There's many spoons, folks, and knives that are in different shapes and sizes. Only a high-class individual like me can tell how each one is supposed to be used."

"But no one cares about technical stuff like that. ...Anyway, we're done taking inventory. Now, we have more to investigate thanks to you," she pouted. "You told the rest we inspect the entire Helm after all..."

"That's because the most important role goes to the most important person here and the fortunate underlings that stand by my side. You can blame you're luck on the pairing."

"No, I won't ever! My luck can never be bad since I only have good luck! In some way this is actually good luck. I just know it. At least, I didn't end up alone in the single black group. That's proof of my luck!"

"So being with me is luck then. I like the sound of that!" Kenzo puffed his chest.

"For now, yes. Luck has declared so... sort of..."

"What do you mean?"

"You know when I held the sticks while everyone grabbed there's..."

"Yeah."

"I memorized which group is which from everyone's drawing, and two groups were messed with. The green and purple groups. Originally, it should have been you, Cina, and Isabel in purple while Reita and I were suppose to be in the green group. But, some how Reita and you switched places..."

"You're right. That is strange... But the mystery is explainable!"

"Really!? How!?" she becomes anxious in sudden suspense.

"I'll tell you from my superb observation... Cina peered over Reita's stick color and happen to come in contact with mine, the same as hers before I decided to check. So she switched them, to do that she forced the scene to give her the opportunity to make her move."

"Scene? You mean when Cina suddenly decided to charge on Reita. I thought that seemed natural..."

"That's what she had us believe and you people fell for it. During that time, she had him run into me and secretly switch our sticks around. Monarch stopped her soon after which was her plan. Makes sense, doesn't it? I can understand... what one would do for their loved one... Or she just hates me that much!"

"I can't believe it... she cheated luck! How dare that witch!" Rakkishichi cheeks puffed turning peach shaded. "Fortuna will punish her in some way for her actions! That... Luck breaker! Luck hater! Luck... thingy!" she began her childish ranting.

"Hey, calm down. I think she was already punished after Reita's laughing waterworks. Remember what Oga did."

"Oh, that's right... Then I guess it's settle..." she calmed down rather quickly. You're really smart putting that together. You know... There is reason I believe why this switch was an act of luck... Maybe it has something to do with you being quite interesting to be around. Why is that?"

"Because I'm me! The protagonist! That's the only reason you need!"

"...There are other reasons I just can't put my finger on... yet..."

" Thanks. Not that I'm surprised. I know you're right, because eventually we will find something worthwhile making this switch into a lucky one! I just know it! My existence declares so!"

"No, luck declares so!" she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. We still have more work to do. I want to confirm some things before I lay my cards against him."

"Ok. Let's continue."

* * *

><p>The yellow group, Photios and Suka, leave the Helm, walking past the ruined Auditorium seeing the blue group has already got the place covered investigating something. Parallel to them, the locked red double door that leads to who knows where are not accessable. They reach the crossroad of the main hall. Wondering where they should go next. Should they proceed north, south, east, or west?<p>

"Come along Theo. We need to pull our weight in our investigation."

"Yes, sir!" Photios skipped over. "Looks like we've reach a crossroad."

"Indeed. My memory yesterday remembers going down this main hall to the recreation center."

"I know. ...I was there..."

"...Right," he remembered. "Now what path should we take? You're given my consent to make the decision for us Theo."

"Ok! Then let's head right."

"Right? I'm afraid not. That leads to the Infirmary. Memory serves Mei, Cina, and Isabel decided to go there. Past there is the classroom section, Erika turning the corner. Let's leave this direction to them."

"Ok, then we're go left?"

"That's also a no-no. he stared at a black door having two doorknobs lined vertically together both containing a keyhole. "My far vision sight can only see a black door and a set of stairs blocked by those steel gates. The door has an ominous feel so it's best we not proceed there. ...Or perhaps on our way back..."

"Then that leaves only down."

"Mm-hmm. On the right side of the fountain, there's a black and white door. S-... I wonder what's inside? Myself wants to check it out before but... Rakki was on the floor and it would be rude to put the desires of oneself over the condition of a person in need, so I went straight to the recreation center to ignore the bad temptation. Good thing too since the door was locked before this day came from our walk back. Enough of my talking, looks like we made our decision. So let's go?"

_'We? Didn't you decide on your own?'_

They open the store's door seeing the insides. The carpet looking like a rainbow threw up on it in a good way. In contrast, is a clear counter with loads of merchandise reaching its total compasity limit. There were several random objects like a small black and white vending machine.

"So, by your arrival the investigation must have already started," Zenji near the counter holding a black pillar object, he looks interested at its complex design.

"Zenji..." Saku gave a concern look feeling his body around. "How are you feeling? Are you going to live?"

"I'm fine. Collapsing must have made some of you worried. Don't worry. I need to remember to eat once in a while. I tend to forget when I'm busy working on some type of project. Since my time is stuck in here looks like I no longer have to worry about any of that. Hehehe," he forced a small chuckled to quell the weariness from Suka's face.

"Okay, then I'll shall forgive you for making me worry so much. Having one of my classmates in a bad condition wouldn't make my heart feel well. Now, I feel happy."

_'No kidding, Tsuyubare was right... Zenji is that kind of person.' "_Hey, Zenji. What are you holding there?" Photios asked curious.

"Oh, this may look like a strange object but it's actually a clock. I was thinking about it buying this clock. Better think fast, there are only two in stock," Zenji then put the clock down and grabbed a different object. "So, you probably want to know what this place is."

"Yeah, very much. This place is so shiny with a lot of pretty objects."

"Figures that is the reason for you. Sukimiya-san's reason must be because the doors colors. Did you feel drawn to them or something?"

"Yes, but not by my sixth sense. My intuition," Suka corrected. "Nothing going wrong as long as it's a part of my body."

"Of course not. Going through something without logic and reasoning couldn't possible go wrong," he gently stated. "You're instincts..."

"Precisely. You have a good understanding."

"...Anyway, this is the School Store. It's filled with a lot of random objects. ...I'm sure Komeada-san has given you one by now," Zenji holds up his ElectroID. "Once you purchase an item it will show more detail on the item inside your ElectroID under the Gift tab. We basically can pay with Monocoins to buy stuff from this store."

"Monocoins?"

"Yeah, that's the currency here. They are obtained by finding stickers, stuff animals, or toys of Monokuma around this whole school. It's like finding Walldo. You need to have sharp eyes if you want to find any."

"Aw, sounds difficult," Photios complained.

"Well, good job on informing us," Suka lightly patted him on the head despite seeing his mystify expression. "All of us should now head back now and exchange information."

"Go on without me. There's something I need to do first. Don't ask what. It'll be a surprise," Zenji walked deeper into the store. They lost sight of him the further he went inside.

* * *

><p>The orange group, Oga, Hoshi, and Reita, mainly Oga decided to conduct their search starting with the entrance of the Recreation Center. Hoshi stared at the mahogany display case filled with a multiple amount of golden trophies of different varies kinds and other objects inside this brown tanned room. Probably, came from winning many championships and stuff for the people who went to this ghost of a school.<p>

"Hey, Hoshi!" Oga called out. "We are done searching the entrance. Let's get going!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hoshi yawned. "Man, this is frustrating."

"What is, Shi?" Reita asked lightly. "I mean Oga can be strict person, but it shouldn't be enough of a pain to grunt about."

"I excuse that comment since that is who I am," Oga growled.

"Not that," Hoshi pointed her hand at the trophy case. "The trophies here are life-size of their reward achievements. There is a gold life-size football, bat, soccer ball, katana, racket, and even a freak 'in golf club! For a lame ass sport like golf! Yet there isn't a remote controller or anything related to gaming... That sucks so much!"

"Well, its common sense if you think about it," he rebuttal. "Gaming is not a talent that deserves any merit! It's a poison! Only sports and scholarly subjects will receive such gratification!"

"You should get burned by a magic dragon for saying that! A Firroth would be nice!"

"Now, come on two! Now's not the time to fight! We need to investigate the villains lair! Others count on us!" Reita declared.

"Hm! Whatever..."

"You don't need to tell me that," said Oga. "Also don't forget who helped you when you got paired up with Cinamon! Who got you resigned!"

"You..." Reita answered. "I'm very thankful for that man...! You're my hero!"

"I do not need any flattery..."

"Yeah, I remember that scene quite well," Hoshi coughed and began a game replay.

Reita: (laughs and cries hysterically) WAAAHAHAHAHA... WAHAHAHAHA...! WAHAHAHAHA...!

Cinamon: (gleams sweetly) Well those are the results let's go! My sweet Rei-chan...

Reita: No! No..! No...! I can't take this selection! I'm going to-!

Cinamon: Come on. You can't fight the results. Let's go.

Oga: (glared) Not show fast! I won't allow a person under my responsibility to suffer so much!

Cinamon: But the rules say-!

Oga: These are not my rules so they matter little to me! He's coming to my group and that's FINAL!

Cinamon: (pleading) Rakki! Please do something!

Rakkishichi: (sorrow toned) Oga... Do you plan to defy the results given by the Goddess of luck? Aren't you suppose to be a rule model student? Why would you...

Oga: (looks her straight in the eyes) Because, I don't care what consequences this goddess of yours can dish out! I'll help out a comrade no matter what!

Rakkishichi: (smiled gently) If... you're willing to go that far for a friend then I'll accept you're decision. However, I do not like it. Please don't defy Fortuna again... for your sake... I won't forgive you no matter what... Neither will she..

Oga: Fine! Only because this was a fair method I broke! I know that, so I wont interfere if such a thing occurs again! ...It's settled Reita will be joining Hoshi and I! Cinamon, you can have Mei!

Cinamon: But I don't want Mei! I want Rei-chan!

Mei: (happily sad) I do not blame anyone complaining being stuck with someone worthless as me... Punish me if it'll make you feel better...

"Game scene end! Oga... I have to admit you were really cool out there!" she admitted.

"Like I said to Reita... I don't need any flattery," he turned away slightly embarrassed smiling.

She then began whisper into his ear. "But.. wasn't the main reason you helped was because you wanted to get away from Mei? It's because you have a hard time dealing with her type of character. Rakki wouldn't be to happy hearing this now would she? So cut me some slack for my future actions in exchange for my silence," Hoshi gave a slight laugh.

"Are you blackmailing me...?"

"Only a fair little so don't make such a big deal about it. Worry about yourself. A rule maker unable to deal with a rule follower is pretty fun. Don't you think?"

_'S-Some people take a little time to adjust against the unknown... I'm not unable! I will find one later!' _"...Let's get continue forward!" Oga hurriedly opened the doors ahead leading to the gymnasium with the others following. "You see... the main reason are those doors."

Four doors in different colors covered in chains and locks. The door to the west was a grey door, the south had a white door to the south, the north had two, the left has a blue door, and the right has a green door.

"Yeah, did you tell us not to play around with those doors?" Reita recalled. "Now you want us to investigate these doors, huh? Didn't you read those rules? Rule five-"

"Violence against the headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden! Furthermore, destruction of surveillance cameras and locked doors is also prohibited!" Monokuma quoted.

"Ah, the main villain arrives!" Reita stepped back alert.

"Hey, who are you calling a villain?" he angrily raised a paw. "Aren't you the ones who are in my custody? I'm the headmaster, and this academy is under my control! As guest... If you don't behave in my care... then who's the real villain!"

"You can't fool me! You kidnapped us! We have every right to do what we want!"

"Oh, my. You're being very brave. Unlike the other day..."

"Ha! You caught me off guard there! Now, I'm not scared of you one bit!"

"Is that so? Then, do you have the balls to break one of my rules? Go ahead!"

"...I'll pass. Only because your threats are real! I-I'm not doing this out of fear! Maybe... a little..."

"Enough talk!" Oga spoke out. "Monokuma, let's get down to business! Just what do these doors lead to!"

Monokuma tilted his head. "Huh? Why would I answer that?"

"Because, I knew you wouldn't have come unless you would be willing to answer some questions! That's why I decided to investigate here! Now talk!"

"Aw, so demanding... All right, I'll tell you. You want to know what lies beyond my colored doors. The west door leads to the weight room. I'll open that door tomorrow. The door northeast and south leads to the somewhere and will remain locked... I'll tell you after a murder occurs..."

"IF, YOU MEAN! NO MURDER WILL EVER HAPPEN!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night! As for the last door, that leads to the swimming pool. It's not ready yet so it'll remain locked. It'll take some time to get it ready. Sooner than you think! That's all for question!" Monokuma leaves the room.

* * *

><p>The sole black group member, Erika decides to head east of the main hall. Going past the restrooms that are horizontally parallel to the Infirmary. She keeps walking the path while staring at dark green lockers and classrooms that are all boarded up in chains with locks in boredom feeling like an actual school.<p>

_'This is so boring. The lockers and classrooms won't open. I can understand lockers, but classrooms. Normally I would be glad in a normal school day, but this isn't one thanks to that bear. Those idiots are probably going to make a fuss over my lack of contribution. Go ahead I'll kick them where the sun doesn't shine! At least I picked the single group straw. Who knew I be the lucky one to end up by myself. Is Rakkishichi really the Super High School Level Good Luck?'_ Erika turned the corner on his right seeing someone. "Isn't that..."

"Oh, it's you..." Ayame walked up to her meeting her scowling face. "How's it going for you?" You guys doing your investigation."

"Hm! Yeah! What do you care?"

"Not much. I'm finished with some of my own. Why are you alone since I figure you all would travel in groups?"

"..."

"Perhaps you prefer it that way as well. Hehe... The reason doesn't matter to me."

"Why are you still here? If your finished."

"Who knows..." Ayame moved towards a classroom label 0-13.

"Hey the doors won't op-!"

*Swoosh*

The door slide open.

"All but one. Come if you want..." she entered the classroom.

"...Nnn!" _'Damn it! I can't leave after seeing something like this!' _Erika ran to the classroom breathless seeing the inside. "What the... hell!?"

"Surprising... Right?"

The room is in a complete wreck. There are scratches all over the walls, floor, and chalkboard. Not one chair and desk was upright. At the very least, they're some that aren't completely broken. The only equipment unscathed are the monitors and security cameras. It has a powerfully foul stench that spreads throughout the classroom.

"In a school... yes... In my childhood... no..."

"I came across here not to long ago. I was about to get someone for the sake of seeing some reaction from someone after the spook we had yesterday. Sadly, you were only my ninth choice."

"Ninth?"

_'Well, I could always see Hertz and Wolfram another time...'_ "Anyway, looks like you too aren't so fazed over this... Before we leave. Do you have any questions for me?"

"For one... tell me what's with this rancid odor!" she pinched her nose.

"Obviously, the stench of death... coming from human flesh and blood. With a tad of urine. It's all dried up still showing its dry red colors. If you wish not to see it... Why not try painting over it with the set of paint buckets by the corner?"

"I'm not going to waste my time with that stupid! I'm asking what happened!"

"Watch your mouth little girl..." she narrowed her gaze.

"Little! I can act however I want you bi-! Ah!?"

Ayame pinned her to the ground holding a broken leg piece from a student desk. "Didn't tell you to watch your mouth? Do you know I'm not playing around...? Be careful with your words, especially right now. In this school, someone will break for the tiniest reasons. Unless you plan to be on the other end, I suggest you watch what you say when your alone and close to anyone. Even to the person you trust the most can flip... Listen, I have no plans to kill you nor do I have anything against you, but... what can I say? I'm sensitive when it comes to criticism. I might leave a mark. Do you understand?"

"...Y-Yes..."

She let's go. "...Actually your name is somewhat bothersome. That be one. Since your Japanese have a Japanese name. Who do you think you're fooling with such a dumb name?"

"Hehehe..."

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing," she spoke sincere. "I just like the kind of person you are. With you here... I won't get too annoyed by the others."

"At least we agree on something ...Speaking of the others, have you seen Falls around? Aside from Mizuichi... I didn't see her among you when you assembled."

"You were watching us?"

Disregards her question. "From the look on your face... I guess not. Where could Falls be?" She then sees a person's shadow approaching eventually making the individual's sight known. "...Things just got more interesting..." Ayame smirked seeing the whole person.

* * *

><p>As planned, ten minutes passed by and everyone was to assemble back into the dining hall. However not everyone assembled. Only the orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple group gathered.<p>

"Damn Erika! She's the only one who failed to arrive back at the designated time!" Oga shouted.

"Cut her some slack," Rakkishichi waved. "She drew an unlucky stick. Something horrible must have happened to her that will delay her arrival."

"S-Shouldn't we go and help?" Isabel confused. "I-If she's in danger..."

"Not if you want to get caught in the bad luck stream. I'm sure she won't die or anything from this level of luck. Best to leave her be."

"I agree," Kenzo supported. "Let's just exchange what we found out on the first floor without her. I'll personally tell her what we found, since I enjoy conversing with people who find me repulsive," he stared at Cinamon giving her a crept out feeling." Also, I was gracefully going to inform the absent red group anyway. Then, she could tell us her information during our next gathering.

"Beats waiting for that brat to show up," Nakul commented.

"Now without further ado... let's begin!"

The yellow, orange, blue, and purple groups each shared their findings with each other.

"Good. You all did a good job," Kenzo admitted proud. "Now, it's my ultimate turn to blow you all away with my findings. With Rakki, I inspected the entire Helm. I noticed the Helm is shaped like a helmet. The face, are where the dorms lie connected together four rooms by four rooms. The top, is the dining hall above is the kitchen. Just like the infirmary, first class condition. Next was an experiment on testing the dorms. Rakki took care of that, right?"

Rakkishichi gave a definite nod. "The insides of our room are sound proof. Two rooms were tested. Nothing can be heard outside while the room's door remains shut. The same should be true for the rest."

"While she did that, I went solo where nothing could hold me back from performing my perfect investigation. I noticed the boy's restroom, between the dorm and the dining hall unlike the female restroom is oddly locked. You know the four-way crossroad. On the right path lies a laundry room, then turn right there is a cybercafé and an incinerator."

"Cybercafé!" Hoshi exclaimed. "Does that mean-!"

"Hold on your question till I'm finished. I haven't finished expl-"

"If you ask me, hearing anymore sounds so useless..." A new slick yet sly voice containing an undertone of confidence unfamiliar to them spoke out at the front of the classroom. The students turn. The voice belonged to a decently built boy having short blond messy hair and slit green eyes. Similar to a certain someone, an orange t-shirt with a pair of grey pants and a white belt wrapped his waist. The pants are tuck into a pair of grey boots which have white belts instead of laces to keep them tied together. Over his shirt is a black hooded jacket with a white stripe going down the sleeves, and the hood is cast over his head. "Hello... Nice to meet you all again..."

"Wh-Who are you?" Isabel asked the new face.

"Obviously, my new best friend," Ayame walked in with Erika. "Right, second best friend," she nudged the latter.

"D-Don't touch me!" Erika yelled angrily. "And yeah... This is Rei. The real one that is... I think..."

"Real one? What does that mean?" Reita lost.

"It means what it means," Rei answered. "The person you knew from the other day was an acting persona of mine. So perfectly acted that I tend to get carried away into character at times."

"So, in other words... this is your true self...?" Cinamon guessed.

"Or maybe it's the other way around. I could be lying. That is my talent. Or I'm I lying now saying she is the acting persona? Who really knows and who really cares. I'll leave that up to your crazy imaginations."

"It's just as I thought..." Kenzo sighed. "The pager did say something about this abnormality. The gender of Rei remains unknown. That's why I wanted to examine Rei's body, but Monarch had to get in my way with my examination."

"Don't you dare justify your lie with another resaon!" Oga yelled.

"I agree. That's a lie. You wanted to get a good feel. You were such a pervert," Rei glared then giving a coy smile.

"...Huh? Isn't it unprofessional for one character to remember another character's memories? Does this apply to your female half?"

"...Well..." a little stunned. "This part of me is able to remember both memories, while my other self can only recall her own. It was such a simple fact I didn't think I needed to explain it to anyone. Especially, a genius like you. I'm really disappointed in you not being able to distinguish the details of the character I play."

"Is that how that is?" But which is the character... According to my pager, your true gender was a unsolvable mystery. A mystery I've just already solved, but won't say."

"Let's put this discussion on hold," said Ayame. "I like to get our investigation over with. Frost..."

Erika spoke. "I investigated the classroom section. The classrooms and lockers are all locked except for one, class 0-13 discovered by Ayame. The class was in a mess stained with blood.

"Blood? That is not a normal thing in a classroom, right?" Suka asked curious.

"Of course not! Anyway... That's all-"

"Actually I discovered something else..." Ayame cut in.

"What?" she not recalling.

"On my second look, there was a message carved in one of the desk looking like it was written months or even years ago."

"A message? A desk can do that?" Photios gasped.

"Mind if you can cut the air head act? I'm not fooled one bit," Rei stated.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Save the discussion for later," Kenzo suggested. "What was the message written on the desk Tsuyubare?"

"Dispare mantie... Words from a different language. Under that writing, I assume to be the writer's name both having the same handwriting. The person who wrote this is a mystery having scratch marks over it. All the letters I could make out was S... H... ...L... lte nat - izu u r ... The question is what could this message be trying to tell us? Or it even has any relevance to our imprisonment. This is defiantly a strange school we got caught in..."

"Yeah, that message could mean nothing most likely..."

"While on that, remember when Monokuma was taunting Oga about how long his title was," Fuyuki recalled. "He used SHSL as slang in replacement of Super High School Level. SH L must mean SHSL missing a S. So that means the writer is a student like us having a talent! ...I'm sorry... this is just a guess..."

"Actually you did good having the same conclusion as someone almost great as me!"

"Even though it was already obvious..." Erika commented.

"So... this is all we could find... Basically nothing has changed from yesterday," Hoshi bluntly summarized.

"Maybe if we didn't people like Hertz... We might have discover something more..." Ayame sighed.

"Please... stop..." Isabel muttered quietly.

"Huh, what did you say?" she mockingly put her hand over her ear.

"Please stop! Wh-Why are you blaming me!? Wh-What do you have against me!? I-I don't want you to hate me!" she outburst.

"Hm? You don't know why? I thought it was obvious. ...Very well, I'll explain. You see... I don't hate you personally... I just hate your race."

"H-Huh?"

"No, that's not right. To be more specific, I hate every person who comes from a race that's not Japanese. If I was an American... I'd be a Republican. So I just don't hate you. I also hate Musica, Frany, and Layh. You're just the most fun I take pleasure in messing with you foreigner. It's not your fault being born this way, and there's nothing you can do. However... that still does not stop me from hoping you four all die a gruesome death in this school murder."

"Th-That...!"

"That, what?" Ayame delivered an icy glare.

"N-Nothing..." Isabel is stunned silent.

"That makes you a horrible person!" Reita exclaimed. "You're a racist!"

"No, what's horrible is how you outsiders ruined Japan with the events they caused leading to the Meiji Restoration ending the great Tokugawa period. I blame you people with pure discrimination even knowing how wrong it sounds. I just don't care one bit how you feel. I just need something to hate is all. All you can do is deal with my immoral hatred."

"..." Photios even, can't think of anything to speak against a comment like that.

"Can you believe this Kenzo!? Kenzo? Kenzo?" Reita called over and over getting no response.

Kenzo thinks for a while until... "I don't quite agree with what Shi was saying," he flashed a smile. "In fact, it's about time I have a talk with him."

"Him?"

"Hey, Monokuma. Show yourself!"

"Do think that bear will come just because you-" Hoshi interrupted.

The bear appeared in a flash. "All right! Monokuma has arrived!"

_'Is Kenzo a necromancer?'_

"Thanks for coming. Now you can answer my questions," said Kenzo.

"Oh, please. No one sexual harassment. Ha... Ha... My poor bear heart can't bear it."

"Ah, Monokuma. I won't to such a thing since I'm no animal f*cker. Also it's good to see you're not a coward when confronted by an overwhelming force! Namely me..." Kenzo complimented himself.

"Of course. Upupu... Though calling yourself an overwhelming force is such an understatement! It better suits me since I'm a bear!" Monokuma laughed.

"We'll see about that. Because... it's showdown time! Prepare for all your mysteries to be solved!"

"Oh, is that so?" Monkuma tilted his head in curiosity. "Fire away! I'm fire-proof!"

"Haha... I accept that challenge! Now let's start from the beginning! Namely yesterday. We were brought here inside coffins having no recollection on how we got here. I now have the perfect explanation for this! I researched and my hypothesis is correct. Remember the word I spoke to you in reverse. Starts with a S and ends with a M. Re-reverse it and you get MS. The word I'm speaking of is something that was lost from each one of us. The word is... memories! We lost our memories before coming here... No... A better word for it was stolen from you, Monokuma! The one who trapped us in here!"

"..."

"Speechless, aren't you?"

"Not really... Just disappointed. I have nothing to say against such baseless actions. Show me some proof and don't waste my time!"

"With pleasure... Didn't I say I researched this before? Even if I didn't there are some people who make sense in my claim. Right, Erika, Tsuyubare, and Rei! You three individually agree based on my observations on your actions!"

The three look at each other not expecting what he knows about them separately and they give a faint nod.

"..."

"Moving on to the real point! None of us remember how we got here in this academy. That's because Monokuma stole them away! During our arrival. We all each experienced a strange dizziness the moment we stepped into Hope Peak's Academy. We were made to believe that, but in truth that's the cutting point from our first steps into Hope's Peak to our imprisonments in those coffins... He probably took more than our arrival here. Some of us lost more than others I bet. The amount is unclear, however they include myself, the protagonist, who lost more than the rest. The rest mainly consisting of the side characters!"

"Hey, calling us side characters is really rude!" Reita yelled.

"You just admitted you are a side character," Mei shocked.

"Gah!"

"Yea he did, but I love the cute idiocy of my sweetie," Cinamon announced.

"Wh-Who are the other side characters?" Isabel wondered.

"You for one," Ayame stated.

"Wh-Why me!?"

"Because, you're a lame crybaby," Erika answered. "Do I need to tell you how annoying you are?"

"*Sob*Sob*"

"Enough of this foolishness..." Nakul groaned. "Is what Kenzo is saying true Monokuma?"

"...His claim is interesting... but way too far fetch! I mean come on! Stealing memories! This is a detective game, not some Sci Fi work! Couldn't have I just used a gas to knock you all out? I kidnapped you all inside and threw away the key! These other memories you speak of can just be your adolescent paranoia teenage minds playing tricks on you! Doesn't that make more sense!?"

"That does sound more logical..." Fuyuki convinced. "Losing our memories is not possible..."

"There is a chance it's true. It would explain my current circumstance. Or maybe there is another explanation on what happened to me... What did happen?" Rei questioned himself.

"Well, anything ideas coming from Kenzo's head is insane to begin with. This doesn't surprise me," Oga crossed his arms.

"Would have been cool if something like that was true. Memory erasing like in some game..." Hoshi frowned disappointed.

"From someone who hasn't experience much outside even believes it's possible," Suka mentioned. "However... me losing a part of myself unwilling is hard to believe. There can be no way we could have lost our memories..."

"You've got that wrong!" Rakkishichi declared. "There is one more piece of evidence that supports Kenzo's theory. And it's all thanks to the power of luck. Right, Kenzo!"

"Yeah, that's right. Luck..." Kenzo agreed sort of. "When Rakki was testing the sound proof of her room, she discovered something there hidden away."

"That's..." Photios shocked seeing what the good luck student pulled out.

She held out the photo. A picture of Ayame, Cinamon, Erika, Hoshi, Isabel, Mei, and Rakkishichi in a locker room wearing gym clothing with majority surprised faces. Some slightly undressed revealing skin. A couple, Erika, Hoshi, and Ayame looked like there were about to charged direct into the person taking the picture. Isabel turned her head away too embarrassed to act. Mei posed erotically in front of the camera for some reason best kept unknown. Cinamon smiled reaching for a needle. Only Ayame was more disturb than embarrassed being photographed.

"Do any of you remember being in this photo together. No, of course not because we believed we never met before. This proves that are memories were messed with! Well, can you disprove that Monokuma!"

"..." Monokuma remained silent.

"You have nothing to say. You admit defeat?"

"..."

"Victory's mine. You lost. Go on ahead and acknowledge your defeat!"

"...Upupu..."

"...?"

"Ahahahaha! This is interesting! A hundred times interesting! A thousand times interesting! It's over nine thousand!" Monokuma can't help but tremble in excitement.

"What..."

"What's wrong? Are you displeased? Me defeated? You're still a hundred years too early to face me!"

"One. Hell yeah, I expected more despair coming out of you. Two, I be dead by then!"

"Despair from me? Haha! Don't make me laugh! A small fire like that couldn't get the itch my paws couldn't reach!"

"Then why are you excited?"

"Because, you discovered something I was considering to reveal to you guys later. I'm glad I didn't have to go though that boring hassle. After all, when playing a series of your favorite game having the same plot twist are so passé. Whether the surprising fact gets revealed during the end by the protagonist or near the beginning by the antagonist is boring if the previous game did the same plot device. Leaving it to be such a boringly cheap story guilty of being a plagiarized tale! This is a new development! This time the protagonist discovers the plot near the beginning which is totally original! This game is now saved thanks to you! You actions has caused the difficultly level to change to the max! You have my sincere gratituuuuude...!"

"Getting... thanked by someone for my glorious deduction should always mandatory making me feel great.. but not when it's the foe giving the gratitude mockily!" Your reaction is unsatisfying! After all the investigation my superb self took the time to execute is almost like it was for nothing!" he scowled.

"Aw, it's despair inducing right? Another thing. You haven't discovered all the mysteries that lie in this academy. There are more you need to look into."

Kenzo hearing this changed his scowl into a smirk. "Like the hidden student..."

"...! Grr! You...!"

"The hidden student?" Rei interested.

"Am right about that as well! Aren't I, Monokuma?" Kenzo looking down on the bear all mighty. "Thanks to a fact I had Fuyu confirm I can say for certain there are seventeen students here in this academy. The first group had eight coffins set up. After that, you placed the second group who had not eight coffins, but nine. This seventeenth student took advantage of the 'unexpected earthquake', and broke the coffin into scraps to hide the fact one existed. If this is a game like you said, then having a student not placed among the same area as us would be unfair and bias of you. So you did your best to hide this from us! I never got the chance to say this... On the left of the crossroad, there is a sowing room at the end, but that isn't important. What really is important is when you turn left and see two more dorm rooms. One is our teacher Nagito's. The other is from our unknown student! How do you like that Monokuma?"

"Hmm~" Monokuma tilted his head acting bemused. "Sorry to be the bear-er of bad news, I believed counting is off. There are only sixteen students here in this academy!"

"You say that even against my absolute facts. There's no use denying there is a someone lurking about!"

"I'm not denying that. I'm only saying your counting is off. There are only sixteen students here in this academy!"

"You want to explain in better detail instead of repeating yourself?"

"...Meh, okay. Since you came this far, I might as we let you all on in a little secret.

"A little secret?"

"Yep. You all are unaware that there's actually a traitor among your ranks!"

"..."

"I sent one person whose identity will still remain a mystery along with other mysteries in our school life of mutual killing!"

"So, you actually admitted it..."

"A traitor? What the heck are you talking about!?" Oga yelled demanding.

"And a another student? Can we really believe this?" asked Reita

"This could be a part of Monokuma's plan to get us all on edge," Nakul commented.

"Y-Yeah, I-I want to believe that!" Isabel cringed.

"I'm afraid you can't believe after hearing the facts. There is definitely a traitor working for me. In a way... You should attack first before my mole strike! Sun Tzu once said... Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted. In short, the one who makes the first blow will lead to victory! That's your only option. Because you lost your memories none of you know nothing about each other's past or your other natures. No one can say that one of you horny bastards aren't scheming a murder at this very moment. Nope! I don't think you can say that! Upupupu... Ahahahaha...!"

"Should we really be concerned?" said Suka.

"Hm?" he turned his attention at him.

"Since, we now know we've been classmates in Hope's Peak... There is no way any of us would kill our own classmates after spending time all the time with each other. Our tighten bonds strengthened... will never let a murder happen. I mean... would you kill a classmate?"

"...I think you'll learn the outside world isn't as bright as you hope for."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, because you lost your memories none of you know nothing about each other's past or your other natures. Just because you're classmates in class doesn't mean squat when it comes to a good old murder for survival! Things such as a tight bonds and friendship doesn't exist in this messed up world."

"...I don't understand what you're saying."

"Well, of course you don't understand cuz humans are completely different from one another. Everyone's birthplace and upbringing is different. It's obviously impossible for them to understand each other. So everyone just pretends to understand... and pretends to be understood. That also applies to the traitor. That is the reality of human nature!"

"No, you're wrong my poor creature... Humans are extraordinary beings. Of course strong bonds and friendships exist. By spending time and getting to know each other... we can understand each other and give birth to friendship that will blossom into something greater that cannot be expressed into words!"

"My, my. You have a lot to learn about the outside world Onii-chan."

"...!"

Monokuma then vanished from thin air leaving the students to stand in silence for a while. Everyone was still processing all the updates given to them.

"Funny, very funny! This is all a dream! I just know it!" Photios cheered. "Losing our memory, and having one of us as a traitor could only be a work of fiction!"

"Shishishishi... Well, well. Isn't this a fun development. This game just got more fun. I can hardly wait," Rei chuckled.

"What's gotten into you?" Hoshi glared. "This act or whatever should know that this isn't a game. I know what a game is and this isn't one!" she held her ElectroID and started getting drawn into the one installed.

"She's right!" Oga snarled. "This is all the traitor's fault for getting us all worked up! I'll punishment the culprit when I find the person!"

"Would it be wrong if I said I'm the traitor when I'm not?" asked Mei. "Would it be wrong to say it in good intentions in order to put your hearts on rest? Or bad for lying? Which deserves its own punishment I say!"

"We... can all agree Mei can't be the traitor! Who needs one like her! That leaves fourteen suspects! I-"

"Unless you're counting me you're so wrong thinking you are excluded from being the traitor!" Kenzo interrupted.

"Says the one who I suspect the most!"

"Calm down guys, you sure are letting this get to you," Zenji made his appearance known. "There's also the possibility there isn't a traitor in the first place. Let's take that into account... Shall we?"

"That's a fair point. This could be Monokuma's tr- Wait! Zenji! Where have you been!? Suka said he saw and informed you. Why didn't you come here sooner!?"

"Didn't Sukimiya-san tell you also there was something I had to do, Musashi-san? Anyway, I was here when Ekiguchi-san summoned Monokuma-san. You just never notice me enter being too wrapped up in this situation. The reason I was late was because I was bringing this in," he left the dining hall for a second and brought a silver object in with a red wagon bring it to the middle of the room.

"That's..." Rei gasped.

"A big round table," he finished getting the wide surface in from an angle. "I thought since we're stuck in this situation together we should eat together as a whole."

"Where did you get this table in the first place?" Erika spoke cynical. "Is this one of your perks?"

"I bought it from the school store using the Monocoins I earned. I'm sure you were explained about the school store system."

"Hmph..."

Yep, you really are the person Tsuyubare said you are..." Rei snickered.

_'What kind of person did Tsuyubare-san say I was?'_ Zenji wondered.

"W-Wow you sure are a thoughtful person," Isabel complemented. "I-I don't mean that in sarcastic way! P-Please believe me!"

"Sure, I believe you. Don't worry too much."

"Enough lollygagging," Oga spoke. "We need to face the problem at hand. Here's what we're going to do..."

"Hold on," Kenzo interrupted. "The way you're talking it almost sounds like you're the leader."

"That's because I AM the leader!"

"I don't remember giving you my blessing!"

"I don't need blessings from a fool like you! I'm the only one fit for the task of leader! There's no one here who has any objections-!"

"Actually I object," Suka raised his hand. "I can appreciate you taking on a big role, but you should leave everything to me. I'll be the leader."

"..." Oga expect someone like Suka to be the last of them to oppose him. He decided to speak calmly and reason with him given his inside background. "Suka... You must understand that the role of leader is me. My talent is the Student Council President making me the most fit for the position of leader among students especially when it's declared by Hope's Peak as a Super High School Level talent. If you never heard of that term I'll explain it simply. The Student Council President is the highest-ranking officer of a student government group or a student union association at the high school, college, or university level. Meaning every students here including you is under my responsibility. Do you understand now why the leader can only be me?"

"Ah, I see your point. I understand completely what you're telling me, however... I think you forgotten to take my titles into check. The Zoekou and Messiah. I cannot allow the titles be under minded... neither would my father allow it. You see... destiny has chosen me to lead others since my birth into this world. Fate guides me allowing my own will to flow over my own actions, and the wheel of fate is my trusty shell."

"Hmmmmm..." Rakkishichi rumbled in deep thought. "Calling the Rota Fortunae your shell is now giving mix feelings about you..."

"Oh, that's right," Suka gave a relevated expression. "My memory served me by father is that another set of words for the wheel of fate are wheel of fortune, Fortuna's wheel, and the Rota Fortunae. Appears my shell is the common ground where fate and luck make contact. Looks like we have a close connection of some sort. This could be a forming of a strong bond. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yes... it does..." Rakkishichi gave a faint frown.

"Now where was I...? Ah, my memory recalls!" he remembered giving a somber look. "There is another reason and a most grave one... Are you aware of the god story of my clan? If not... I'll nurture you in the historic knowledge of my family's teachings. It's story time. Over a thousand years ago a god was born into this dimension called the Sukimiya God. A supernatural divine being that controls the light and darkness of this world. The god has the power to create special type of creatures other than humans. They are called demigods. They are a lesser deities stronger than humans, but are weaker than the original god. Like my hair... The creature's colors mainly consist of black and white. The more black on the outside, the lighter it is on the inside. The more white on the outside, the darker it is on the inside. Monokuma, I believe is one of our god's creations that has fallen. A fallen demigod. It occurred to me when Monokuma called me Onii-chan meaning big brother. Meaning Monokuma is my little brother. I, the Zoekou am the chosen incarnated fragment of the god. I am brought to this world fourteen years ago. Being related to the Sukimiya God makes it my duty to stop my evil brother. Monokuma's weapon is using the power of despair, so I'll banish him using despair's reverse force. I'll use the power of hope! Just like Nagito-senpai said... I am a symbol of hope!"

"...This story of yours is nothing but a mere coincidence. This is serious! Our lives are on the line!" Oga yelled.

"Coincidence? Is it a coincidence that the Sukimiya's God other name sounds similar to my little brother. The Sukimiya God is also called Monokami."

"I'll... admit that Monokuma is likely created based on your religion, but... that won't change the fact my rule is wiser! A strong strict leader is needed to keep order and to protect everyone here!"

"I disagree in your opinion. A leader should be kind keeping freedom and giving guidance to everyone here."

The two begin a stare down.

"Hey you guys," Zenji waved his hands blocking their staring contest. "Whatever you're thinking I have a feeling won't go too well. I have a suggestion. You should-"

"Divide into groups," Ayame finished.

"What? No!" he objected to the idea."What we should do is-"

"Think. None of you will yield to the other on the leadership position, so you should the students decide which type of leader they want. Better than doing something like electing a single leader."

".."

"How bout it? Throughout our stay here, the true team will prevail! The terms for victory is having two-thirds of the remaining students side with the group or one of the groups having less than two people including the leader."

Both look at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Those who believe a better leader should be strict yet helpful focusing on order and protection! Come to my side!" Oga announced.

"Okay... Those who believe a better leader should be benevolent focusing on freedom and bonding. Let me lead you!" Suka announced.

The students in the dining hall stare at one another wondering what side to pick. One decided to speak up.

"Obvious to say I'm going side with Suka," Kenzo moved to his side. "I'll be your second in command."

"Hey, I wanted to be the first to join Suka's side," Cinamon complained moving to his side. "Come over, Rei-chan!" she waved to him.

"No way! I'm joining with Oga!" Reita hide behind him. "This man... I trust with my own back! He is the only one who can protect me from a witch like you!"

"I'll join Oga-sama too!" Mei crawled there on her knees. "I agree with the order which leads to law which leads into punishment!"

"...Your trust is not misplaced! I'll protect you with my life! ..." Oga declared. "Same goes to you Mei!"

"I guess I'll go to Oga's side," Nakul making him the fourth.

"You?" he just as surprised as most would. "I understand Mei and Reita, but you-"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only making sure no murder happens. The best way is by going on this side. Order is needed more than Suka's loose leadership I can see that. Oga, a reminder, don't expect me to follow any rules you force on other, because I'll just rebel. I'll help enforce if needed, but won't obey without having a voice."

"Of course. We'll discuss those details later when we cross that bridge," Oga replied. "Welcome aboard."

"We're joining Suka's group," Hoshi dragged Fuyuki with her.

"Why do I have to go?" Fuyuki asked confused.

"Because the enemy of our boss is are ally," she explained. "That Oga hates video games making him our enemy! So we must join the opposition to fight for video gamer's kind!"

"I see..."

"Plus you're make a valuable asset in my future plans," Kenzo held Fuyuki near him causing him to glow red.

"N-No! I'm... not valuable to you..."

"No. You are. I'm not lying when I say you will be a great use to us."

"I'll trust Kenzo's word," said Suka. " Remember. Everyone here has a purpose being under my leadership. I'll guide you all well!"

"Alright now!" Ayame enjoying what's happening. "Next is naming the group name, since having the leader's name is narcissistic, so I already got them covered. Oga's will be the Hawks, and Suka's will be the Doves. When giving these names I was thinking of Vietnam. If Vietnam is Monokuma, and we're the Americans that means we are going to lose badly. That's why the remaining undecided people will join a third group I name the Crows."

Rakkiishichi's eyes widen. "Crows!? No! No! I can't be a part of them! They are bad luck like ravens sharing the same kanji! I must choose a group using the power of luck! Let see..." she flipped a coin. "It's standing up... What it means is... I'll say that's a heads facing the destined team's direction! I'm joining Oga's group. I-I'm not cheating luck or anything one bit! I-I'm not being biased! If I am... punish me anytime Fortuna!"

"Tsuyubare..." said Kenzo. "The Crow Group sounds like a good idea, except I have a condition to make-"

"The Crow's leader will be a representative co. I'll be one of them, and the other will be Mizuichi," Ayame cut off.

"Me?" Zenji surprised being nominated..

"Is that good enough?"

"Yeah.." Kenzo dropped his gaze and playfully leered at Oga. "You're going down. The Doves prevail over the Hawks."

"Is your little talk suppose to scare me? Don't make me laugh!" Oga scoffed. "You are a troublemaker, but just another regular troublemaker! You are of no threat to me!"

"Oh, ho," he sniggered. "I suppose I can tell you something that'll make you know I'm not like the others you've dealt with. My surname Ekiguchi is from my mother's side, however my father... I didn't want anyone to be intimidate, but you need to know who are messing with. My other surname is Kurogane."

"...!" he broke off in a cold sweat hearing his last word. "Are... you from the Kurogane Corporation..."

"Yes, but not only that. I'm the successor!"

"..."

"What's wrong? Have you lost your nerve? I'm not surprised. You people are all the same. All bark and no bi-"

"Number one..."

"...?"

"You just put yourself on my number one list of troublemakers! I don't care who you are! All you did was made me put you on the shortest leash among my students!"

"Hahaha... That's the spirit. Looks like I found some excitement. Defeating you will be worth my extraordinary effort!"

"Do your worst! I will not lose to person like you!"

"We'll see!"

"Don't forget it's the leaders who will... throw down? " Suka unsure. "Oga... I'll correct your view. I will show you my way is the true way!"

"No! I'll be the one doing the view changing!" Oga countered. "I will show you my way is right!"

"Hey, Suka," Rakkishichi called out. "I hope your prepared. This group war isn't just to settle leadership. This battle will determine what's stronger... My luck or your fate! It's about time we which is greater! What do you think about it, Suka?"

"Ah, this must be a student challenge," Suka in awe. "How fun for me to be a part of such a thing. Yes, let's see... even though I believe my destiny is unrivaled... I want to see this how far this challenge will reach with my own eyes!"

"And, Kenzo. I feel some good luck coming from you. I expect our battle to be a clash of luck!"

"You two sure are competitive," Nakul's face still inscrutable. "Fuyuki..."

"Y-Yes!" Fuyuki startled.

"You know this group has immoral values. Yet you still side with them. I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were smarter than this"

"I'm sorry..."

"Hey, don't be intimidated by his cold words," Hoshi advised. "If you're intimidated by the boss's lackey, you're-"

"Hoshiiiiiii..." Mei interrupted her next words cheery like. "Good luck~"

"Why I am so pissed hearing her speak to me like that!?"

"Looks like victory will be ours if the Doves are easily intimidated," Reita laughed.

"Rei-chan~" Cinamon called lovely.

"Ahhhhh! When we win completely! I'm asking for Cina to be tied up!"

"Tie up punishment? I joined the right team!" Mei merry.

"Funny, I was thinking of something along those lines..." Cinamon smirked.

"Aw, what's with the frown Mizuichi?" Ayame badly acting concerned. "A co leader is suppose should be responsible in keeping our moral up."

Disregards her joke. "It hasn't been a full day, and we've already been divided... We're screwed, aren't we...?" Zenji asked melancholy. "I feel like none of us will last the week..."

"Perhaps, but at least things are going to get interesting. Best be prepared... I am. Or sit back. Now..." she took a deep breath yelling out... "Let... the... games... begin...!"

* * *

><p>Outside the Dining Hall, someone watches the scene from a distance hidden to all.<p>

_'Watching my fellow trapped ones converse over such trivial matters makes me see how truly insignificant humans really are.'_

_'Aw, so mean~'_

_'Shut up. What I what to know is how Kenzo discovered me?'_

_'What can we say how he knew? I got it! He is the protagonist!'_

_'Ha! Calling that prick a protagonist is such a joke.'_

_'I wouldn't... I like him. He's my favorite over this cast.'_

_'Your taste is still as far apart as how the ocean spreads to every continent. How can we be the same person?'_

_'Don't think about it too much. I'm just an annoying voice inside your head that you can't get rid of. Not yet anyway...'_

_'What is that suppose to mean?'_

_'Besides, how can you not like the person who one up us. Mainly you.'_

The person repeatedly tries to knock the voice out of his head.

_'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! He didn't one up no one! Chiefly me, a person who can't lose! I won't lose to anyone here, especially to the person who has never pulled off a true win!'_

_'If only I could see that frustrating face of yours, but I can't because I don't have any eyes except ours. I need a mirror.'_

_'Also how can one be a protagonists? I have a feeling, if this was a game, it lacks a certain one's viewpoint...'_

_'Hehe, so in other words... you're saying we're more defined as the protagonist, since we've watched them all this time. Well, that's going to have to stop, seeing that we're going to now change from a main character to a hidden character. A character like us can no longer be the main character, so looks like Kenzo is going to take our place, mostly because we need to go into hiding until our next move can be made.'_

_'Our next move? If it's a boring one, then I'll cast the move aside completely. In chess, I go for the first move that'll eventually end in a checkmate. I can't make mine yet, so I'll hear out what you have to say.'_

_'Good. Let's sit back, and have the marbles fall as they lay...'_

The shadow gives one last knocking before walking away.


End file.
